


I’m always there for you...

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Slice of life style fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: When he was just a child, a crazy man kidnapped and raped him. He fears and his dark memory haunts him in his dreams... even Youngjae couldn't help on him.One day, he met Yugyeom, a nice trainee in JYP building who has empathy in his heart and patience to wait for him. Jaebum slowly learns what means 'true love' in Yugyeom's arms but the evil never sleeps.





	1. Every life has a fate

**Author's Note:**

> (Non-beta story)

Jaebum and Jinyoung had been friends since they know about the life. They don't know where their friendship had begun but someday Jinyoung went to play with Jaebum and on the other day, Jaebum went to play with Jinyoung. They lived in the same house block, their families were not extra rich but they got good life in a beautiful part of Seoul. Jaebum's father was a CEO of a little computer company while Jinyoung's mother has worked as a manager of an idol boy group.

Jinyoung's father died early before he could see his son, Jinyoung was still in his mother's belly when the terrible car accident happened. So, Jinyoung was raised by his mother and a bunch of nice guys: the idol group, named by SevenDays. Jaebum was friendly with the younger boy in the first day of the school and they went home together. Even, Jaebum's father helped for Jinyoung's mother. Of course, how the fate wanted... Jaebum lost his mother when the boy was born. She died and his father had to accept that he will raise his child alone. He loved his wife so much and he did not want to share his son with another woman who maybe won't like Jaebum on the same way how his dear wife loved him They named Jaebum before his birth... his wife named his son and they called him JB when he was still fetus.

Jinyoung's father called the child his Juniors so his mother sometimes called the boy on this name. They met... the father and the mother in the elevator of the house... often. JB smiled at Jinyoung when his father helped taking up the heavy items to their door and Jinyoung's mother blushed.

“I think, my father likes your mom, Nyoungie.” Jaebum chuckled and the younger boy sighed.

He knows what Jaebum is talking about because his mother was quite happy these days... she has never sung songs while she was cooking but now days... she sings often... and not about cool boy groups songs... she sings stupid girl group songs about love, which made Jinyoung sick.

 

While they were going home on the streets from school, one day Jaebum leaned him closer and whispered:

“He told me yesterday – he referred to his dad - ... I should invite you home.”

“Really?” Jinyoung was surprised because Jaebum hyung has never invited him.

It was natural that he goes playing often into his friend's home but today, hyung was a little bit weird and nervous.

“My dad told me: tell Jinyoungie, he can bring his mother with him!” he chuckled.

They were ten years old and not idiots, so Jinyoung blushed. He knows his mother is very busy with SevenDays.

“The weekends are not the best, JB hyung. I'm always going to shows with the group.”

Jaebum made a face and crossed his hands. Suddenly, he has stopped his friend because Jinyoung did not watch at the lamp. It was red and he wanted to step on the road.

“Uh--- it was close.” the older sighed and the younger felt sorry.

“Maybe... I can tell her that I have a program on Sunday's evening. We won't go school on the next week because of the festival, so maybe... it's good for her to make a free night.”

Jaebum smiled and nodded.

“Great! You can arrive in the early afternoon, you don't have to wait for the evening.”

Jaebum chirped and they separated by Jinyoung's level.

“Jaebum hyung?” Jinyoung turned back and the older watched at his friend with curious eyes.

“Thank you that you stopped me! That car would kill me...”

Jinyoung did not understand why he has to thank for Jaebum hyung but he felt he must say something so he said his thoughts. Jaebum blushed... it seemed his friend blushed and he vanished behind of the doors of the elevator.

 

Weeks turned into months and months turned into years. The parents found each other and Jaebum's father married Jinyoung's mother when the boys moved out to live their own life. They got a nice home in the heart of Seoul and shared the apartment together. They were eighteen years old and they were happy that their parents are not lonely people.

“It's good they like each other.”

Jinyoung nodded and Jaebum embraced his friend's arm before they arrived at the building of JYP. He smiled like an idiot and stepped into the building together. They were trainees. Thanks to Jinyoung's mother, the boys grew up that they wanted to be singers and dancers. Jaebum and Jinyoung have entered in the same day into the company of SevenDays and they won a competition together, which opened the eyes of JYP.

“It's funny his name is Park Jinyoung and you are also Park Jinyoung.” Jaebum laughed so much when one day their CEO got the pack of Jinyoungie what the boy ordered via Amazon.

The younger blushed and elbowed into his partner's ribs. They know lots of new people inside of the JYPE.

They were friends with Mark hyung, Jackson and Bambam. The three foreigners protected each other and did not wait that Jaebum and Jinyoung will be their friends. Mark was a hyung for Jaebum so he respected the American guy. The three was very good in martial arts and it seemed, Jinyoungie likes their company, a little bit too much.

“ _Tell me honesty._..” Jaebum's face turned into red before this question but he knows Jinyoung so he realized the changes in his best friend. “Tell me honesty, who do you like the most amongst the guys?”

“What?” the younger grew up as a cold gentleman and pushed his hand in Jaebum's face.

“Come on, do you know how I mean! Khm, it is Jackson-ah or Mark hyung? You can tell me... I will give them some fatherly advice before they dare to kiss you!”

“WHAT?”

Jinyoung blushed and his calm face trembled. Jaebum liked teasing his friend. He noticed that Jinyoung likes somebody. It was not clear, which guy his best friend has choosen.

“If you need on some advice, I would go out with...”

“Shut up, Jaebum hyung! I don't like them!” he pushed him away and closed the door of the singing room.

Jaebum growled and crossed his hands.

 

Unlike their working place, their flat was the island of peace and they liked to be home. Sometimes, their parents visited them but they lived alone, they payed their bills alone and it was great. Sharing the life with Jinyoung was the best and Jaebum wanted to protect him from the bad guys. He knows, his best friend was gay, it was not a problem for him. Even, he couldn't decide his own sexual orientation. It seemed, he likes men and women, mostly women but especially, he likes his best friend. Jinyoung was a solid point in his life... a precious thing... and he will protect this precious thing, which meant the family for Jaebum. After his mother, he liked Jinyoung the most. It won't change if he finds a lover... Jinyoung will be always his brother.

On a normal dawn, Jaebum yawned and pushed the alarm clock onto the walls. It broke and fell on the floor. His cats were jumping down, sending reproachful eyes because it was four o'clock in the morning and JB's habit was different.

“I'm sorry, guys.” he yawned again while caressed Nora's back. “The Dream High starts six o'clock and I must be ready. You know, I am the main character... should we wake up my co-star?” he laughed and his eyes turned towards his flat mate's door. It looked like it's closed.

They have never closed their door. It was tellingly but he knocked...

“Are you up?” he asked cautiously and opened in.

“WOW....!” loud morning scream was a quick and heavy answer.

Jaebum has immediately put back the door.

“I'M SORRY, MARK HYUNG!” he shouted while wiped his sweated face.

What the fuck had happened here last night and why Mark hyung sleeps in his friend's bed??? Lots of why left his mouth before he left their home and rushed towards the JYPE. Why did not he hear them? Why Jinyoung did not tell him about...? He stopped before he walked in the building and his brain froze. It was a bad inner feeling that his best friend has secrets and Jaebum gulped. He was not jealous just... _disappointed_.

He nodded when he saw Jackson and Bambam but he was like a ghost today. He has barely concentrated on the filming but it was a success at the end. When Jinyoung has finally showed up, Jaebum did not welcome him just told his script. The younger knew he was in trouble but did not deal with it. Mark was not there and Jaebum hoped the hyung won't come today. It would be awkward.

 

At the end of the day, a new guy came to him, bowed and told his name, _Kim Yugyeom_. Jaebum just said “hello” and his attention was on Jackson who spoke to his flat mate and gently touched his shoulder. Jinyoung-ah was smiling like an idiot... and Jaebum made a face by this part.

Poor Yugyeom, he realized that Jaebum hyung won't notice him today.

“Sorry...” Jaebum said and hurried to his friend who was still chatting like lovely bird.

“Hi, hyung!” the Chinese boy smiled when Jaebum pulled his best friend away.

“What are you doing?” Jaebum asked in a corner and Jinyoung crossed his arms.

“I'm okay.”

“I did not ask that! I meant _what_ are you doing exactly?” he stressed the 'what'.

Jinyoung gulped and pressed his lips.

“I was with Mark hyung but don't worry, it was no sex, we just slept.”

“Aha... sorry if I am not believe in you!”

“Look, they like me. I guess, I know whom I like but it's hard.”

“You guess?! You slept with him!”

“JUST SLEPT!”

“I'm not a five years old, okay so don't tell me fairy tales, Jinyoungie!”

The younger made the worst face what he could do and turned away his eyes.

“Is it awkward for you? I just want to protect you.” Jaebum sighed and left him in the corner.

Jinyoung did not follow him but at least, he knows about Jaebum's opinion. Jaebum thought it's a dangerous game what Jinyoung started to play. _Dating two men_... who were their friends... shit!

He decided to go home alone, leaving Jinyoung in his frozen state but..

 

“HYUNG!” suddenly, a light voice hit his ears and Jaebum stopped by the exit.

He saw the Yugyeom kid and felt urge to go away.

“Wait hyung... did you not see me?” Yugyeom was stubborn and followed the rushing hyung out if the building.

They sat in the same car and Yugyeom smiled like an idiot.

“What do you want? I'm very tired today.” Jaebum leaned onto his seat and closed his eyes.

Yugyeom gulped and watched his Jaebum hyung. He licked his dry lips... his skin was always dry when he was nervous and right now, he was very nervous. He coughed and finally, Jaebum blinked at him, his baseball cap was still in his eyes, though.

“What do you want?” hyung asked him again and Yugyeom bit his lower lip.

“Hyung... I-I want to tell you that JYPE told me I will be in the same group if we debut so...”

“Ah... I know about it.”

“You do? It's cool... I... I want to tell you that I will be the youngest member but I will work the hardest to make our group success.”

Jaebum understands him but this kid was tiring, so he sighed.

“Yugyeom-ah, you are a good dancer and a very good singer. Your voice is excellent so I don't know why are you here with me.”

His voice was very bored... he knew it. The kid's happy face annoyed him.

“I hope we can work well in the future and... and... I...”

“WE ARRIVED!”

Yugyeom trembled when the driver stopped and Jaebum opened the door.

“We'll meet tomorrow. Bye!” he waved and left Yugyeom alone.

 

He sighed when finally, he has opened his door and lay on the bed. His cats were meowing: they wanted to get their dinner desperately. Jaebum opened the kitchen shelf and heavily sighed when he found empty cat foods. Everything was empty and **it has been already dark.**..

Only his best friend and their parents know about his tiny secret: he hated to go outside into the dark... he knows, it's childish but alone was... not okay, it was scary. Jinyoung has always gone with him but today, his friend was not home and... he texted him.

“ _Bring some cat food, dry and wet, please!_ ” he begged and waited for the answer.

He started to be dizzy and stars appeared above of his head.

“ _I will come home in the night, hyung. Don't wait for me!_ ” he got this message and... he became angry.

“ _Where are you?_ ”

“ _I'm in a party with Mark and Jackson hyungs and Bambam-ah._ ”

 

Jaebum put his phone down in his anger and sighed heavily. Darkness was not his best friend but Jinyoung was his friend.. at least, he thought so. Jinyoung knows him, he knows he hates the dark and the crowd and right now, he felt he was very lonely. He looked at his hungry cats with sad eyes.

“I should try to go out. Seoul never sleeps... lots of people will be there... oh my God!” he ate his tears while he looked for his shoes.

He has agoraphobia and hates the crowd since he was eleven years old. A crazy man had almost killed him on the streets in the dark just the people caught him, it was his luck. He would be dead...

“I must do a try... for my cats.” he ate his tears and stepped out of the flat.

It was a secret between of him and his best friend. Jaebum's father knew his son but Jinyoung was the second man who helped him out of the awkward situations. Jaebum has never gone alone out of the city if the dark came.

' _I don't know why I'm afraid of the dark..._ ' he sang while he reached the nearby grocery. ' _It's okay... they are just people... they won't know me... this man is in jail...'_

“ **IM JAEBUM OF DREAM HIGH!** ” he heard a sharp scream and suddenly, found himself in a circle of a bunch of girls.

He was surrounded by hundreds of girls and he felt he will vomit. He was totally alone in this stupid situation.

“How do you know me?” he asked a fan, turning around of his feet.

“The series was aired yesterday!” the girls laughed and wanted his hand... his attention... one piece of his body but Jaebum just could think of his hungry cats and he was so desperate.

He felt sorry for the people who just wanted to make a quick shopping but they could not go into the grocery because of the crowd.

“Let me alone please!” he asked but the crowd it seemed it just grows bigger and bigger until...

“ **GIVE HIM AIR!** ” he heard a loud manly voice before he fainted and Yugyeom's strong arms were around of his hips.

“Jaebum hyung?” he helped him up and touched his face.

Jaebum signed he is all right but they left the shop without cat food.

“ _Thank you_...” he whispered after they sat in Yugyeom's car and Jaebum fainted into the maknae's lap.

The driver was also worrying but Yugyeom told him the address.

“It's okay, hyung! It's okay...” Yugyeom's calm voice was like a lullaby and Jaebum started to breathe normally.

The younger took him up into the flat and he did not move until the hyung became normal. Jaebum rested his head in his lap while Yugyeom were so gentle.. Jaebum was very grateful right now.

 

“Are you all right, hyung?” the maknae whispered and the older nodded.

He sat up, wiped his eyes and noticed his cats, they were still hungry.

“Oh, no!” he hit his head while Yugyeom laughed.

“I've seen you wanted to pick up these items, so before you passed out, I payed for these things.” he pointed towards the bag on the kitchen table.

Jaebum was so nervous in the shop that he did not notice the food in his maknae's hands.

“If you allow me, I give food for these little guys.” the younger man jumped and poured the wet food in the plates.

He gave water, too. The cats meowed and went between his legs.

“They are so cute, hyung. Are they your cats?”

Jaebum was amazed, so he just nodded.

“The light brown is Nora, the white is Odd and the black is Kunta.”

Yugyeom chuckled and picked Nora up, she was the most friendly.

“Is she older?”

“Yes. Noona cat.”

Yugyeom burst out of laughing and sat close to Jaebum letting Nora to climb into her master's lap.

“These scars... are they new?”

“Odd made them. I wanted to bath them.”

“Keeping three pets is hard, isn't it?” he laughed and the hyung nodded in agreement.

“I like them.”

Yugyeom hummed something and turned his attention towards a sure place.

“These trophies... dance competitions?”

“I was an underground dancer before JYPE. My father hated it, though.”

“You too?” Yugyeom dropped his chin.

“Why haven't we meet before?”

“No way! You are also a...?”

“Yes. I was dancing. They know me. I quit when I made a successful audition.”

“Wow...” Jaebum gulped and left his spot.

Nora followed him shortly but turned towards her plate.

“Yugyeom-ah... I was very... my habit was not the best when we met today, I'm sorry. I am very grateful for what you did for me. I don't know how you found me, though?” Jaebum bowed and the younger touched his shoulder.

“It's my secret, hyung.” he winked, let the older between doubts.

"Look hyung, I know we are not friends because of the age gap. Sometimes, I will bother you with my stupid and crazy nature and maybe, you will hate me for the next years. Actually, I'm really a troublemaker but... you must know and keep the next lines in your mind, please! **Your secret is still yours. I won't tell anyone that you are afraid of the crowd and the dark.** ”

“Thanks.” his hyung tiredly smiled and Yugyeom felt tiny butterflies in his flat stomach.

 

The maknae left his home after he was sure that his hyung was all right and Jaebum smiled at him in the doorway.

“ _Thank you!_ ” he repeated on his normal low tone and the younger touched his cheek with one of his warm fingers.

The maknae's skin was very warm, Jaebum adored his touch. Even, he closed his eyes for a short moment...

“Hyung, whenever if you are in trouble or just simple need on a good company, don't afraid of dialing my number, okay? _I'm always there for you_...” he whispered seriously. “Oh, and I saved myself in your phone while you were sleeping in my lap.” he winked and suddenly, he has jumped into the elevator before Jaebum could open his mouth.

' _Little brat..._ ' he thought, and embraced his pillow later when jumped into the bed.

He was exhausted, so he quickly slept away but smiled in his dreams and did not wake up when the drunk Mark-Jackson-Jinyoung trio opened the door.

 

 


	2. Aftershock

_December of 2004 started with bad days for Mr. Kim. He was kicked out of the office and without work he knew he won't be able to buy food for his family. He has to beg money again from his father-in-law! Shit..._

_He was sick and the company didn't stand the continuous delays anymore. His boss was a prick and Mr. Kim has already waited for the bad signs. On the day of Christmas, they told him that never come back, it was the end. So, Mr. Kim did not go home... such a shame in front of his wife's father and the children... they hoped for a great Christmas! Mr. Kim stopped by a shop and it was dark but lots of rich children were still outside and played. He looked in front of himself and trembled._

_He stole a knife from the kitchen of the office before he left the building because he was sure nobody will give him work in his condition. He wanted to die but... what if he tries something else? He couldn't eat his medicine since lunch because actually, he did not get lunch and the medicine is only good after a meal. He spotted a child, some years older than his son and he has immediately decided._

_The child screamed and fought for his life. Mr. Kim does not want to kill him just wants money from the parents._

“ _Shut up and sit down!” he pushed the boy into the corner._

_He bought him into his brother's working place: a warehouse close to the river. He knew that place because he has often helped his brother out._

“ _Where are we, Mister?” the child looked around as if the man could give him answer._

_He ignored the boy but asked his name._

“ _Im Jaebum.” he answered and gulped._

_He was a smart kid and knew his place and stayed in the corner._

“ _Who are your parents?”_

_The boy hesitated but answered._

“ _My father is a CEO.” he trembled and Mr. Kim watched how the boy ignored his face._

“ _Why are you looking away, eh? I have also a son. Some years younger than you.”_

_The boy got his head up but gulped._

“ _What's his name?”_

“ _Gyeomi-yah.” Mr. Kim smirked and closed him into the cold room. “Wait for me, Jaebum-ah... I will come back!”_

 

Jaebum woke up from his dream, his whole bed was wet. _Sign of his little weakness... his life was a weakness!_ He wiped his face and looked at his phone. It was around three o'clock in the morning and sighed when he had to make a new bed. He noticed lots of shoes in the corner when he looked for blanket and sheet and froze when Jinyoung's door was closed. He rolled his eyes and changed his night suit in the bathroom. He tossed the clothes and sheet into the washing machine and stepped under the shower.

“ _Take a good bath if the nightmare comes, okay?_ ” his father smiled when they went home from the hospital.

He was a grown up man but these things did not leave him... the nightmares did not stop and he hated it. How will he find a partner with this problem? Who accepts him and helps him if he pees again? How he hated that man in this moment! How he hated those memories! He was needed on Jinyoung right now and he missed his friend's comforting words but it seemed, his brother was very busy and would be angry if Jaebum will knock on his door.

So, he just sat in the kitchen, found a comfortable corner and drunk his strawberry shake. He closed his eyes and wanted ignoring the painful memories but they are circulating in his brain yet. The man's smelly breathe burnt into his head forever and the screams... _he is hearing his own screams_.

His tears slowly left his eyes and fell into the milk.

“Are you all right, Jaebum-ah?” Mark hyung's sudden presence surprised the younger and Jaebum jumped up.

“Ah... yes.” he bowed but Mark was a calm guy and smiled.

“Sorry, I sleep here with Jackson...”

“No... no problem, hyung. You can sleep in the living room if there is no enough space.” Jaebum spoke.

“It's okay. I think... I need to talk about something with you.” he blushed and Jaebum waited for this topic.

_Finally..._

“Jinyoungie and I are dating. Jackson is here just because he was drunk and we did not let him go home alone. Bam will pick him up on the morning, he stayed in the party. He is his boyfriend, it's not a secret, though.”

“I know you are dating.” Jaebum returned to the main topic.

“Do you know?”

“I guessed. You are a nice guy.”

Mark blushed and turned away.

“Thank you! Ahm... would you mind if... if I sleep here sometimes?” he coughed the question but Jaebum nodded.

“I won't let him sleep by your place but you can come if you want.” he changed into serious mood.

Jinyoung was his brother and best friend who was younger than him. His mother counted on Jaebum and he will protect his family. Mark seriously nodded.

“Great! I hope at the end of this year, you will know you can trust in me.”

' _Great..._ ' Jaebum thought sarcastically and returned to his room after Mark went back to sleep.

 

Yugyeom could not sleep well. His thoughts have always returned to Jaebum hyung. This man was something beautiful! His face, his personality... and not in the last line, his body shape was awesome! Yugyeom's type... really... and the stubborn manly nature and how Jaebum was dancing... Yugyeom has always liked the manly men. He did not like macho guys with pumped muscles but Jaebum hyung... he amazed Yugyeom for the first sight! Yugyeom would never fall in love at first but now... he felt something is different and the whole world is collapsing under his legs when he is with hyung. Ever since Yugyeom has spotted Jaebum's shape in the training room, he knew he found a jewel. A jewel, which was years older than him! Yugyeom has always imagined a younger boyfriend but...

“Oh my God, pull yourself together, man!” he sighed into his pillow and turned on his chest.

He watched at the hyung's number and wanted to send a text. He started to courting with a short text but this guy was... _not just a new guy_. He knew, Jaebum was not just a new crush in his life!

'H _is stubbornness and how he refuses me... he does not know but his behavior will attract me more._ ' he laughed and turned onto his back, watching Jaebum's number.

He pressed his lips and could not wait more. He decided their relationship with hyung will be playful and will based on teases. He waited for their future, it was sure!

“Hello, hyung!” he smiled when heard Jaebum's sleepy voice.

“What do you want? It's just five.”

“Oh, sorry, hyung. Are you okay? Your headache is gone?”

“It returned because of you!”

Yugyeom laughed silently and continued.

“We'll meet in the dancing room, right?”

“Yugyeom-ah... good bye!” Jaebum moaned and quickly cut the conversation.

The maknae burst out of laughing and turned on his side.

He was very very satisfied.

 


	3. "Show me how grateful you are!"

Yugyeom smiled when Jaebum hyung ignored him. On the morning, his phone call was rather early and Jaebum looked like a ghost. Jinyoung watched him curiously and after the dance practice, he went to his friend.

“What's with you, hyung?”

“Nothing serious. I did not sleep well.”

“Mark told me he spoke about us.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes and drank his cold water.

“He told about you and asked my permission: he wants to sleep there often.”

Jinyoung's eyes widened and Jaebum got that moment.

“ _You guys_... you are on one side, right? I mean, you love Mark how he loves you?”

Jinyoung gulped and pink color covered his cheeks.

“It's too early speaking about this feeling but I think...”

“So, you're unsure! That's really great, just because he stated that you are dating and you love him back.”

“Can we talk after work, please?” his friend hissed and big smile played on his face when he saw Jackson.

“We can do it, _of course_.”

“Wait...” Jinyoung caught into his arm and pulled him back. “Why did you not sleep? If we disturbed you, I'm sorry!”

“No...” Jaebum sighed and bit his lips.

Jinyoung knew his friend's secrets...

“Nightmare again?”

He embraced him gently and Jaebum nodded.

“I needed on your words, Jinyoungie. I wanted to knock but...”

Jinyoung shook him strong.

“Never do this again, ok? If you need on me just knock! Don't care about Mark or Jackson if... I'm also your friend, damn it! Did you get it?” he whispered and Jaebum sighed.

“Good... tonight I'll stay home. We watch a movie.”

The younger looked like a serious mother and Jaebum burst out of laughing. It attracted Jackson's eyes like a magnet and he jumped among them playfully.

 

Yugyeom has never thought he will be jealous of Jinyoung hyung but it happened. How he speaks with Jaebum hyung, their little world is like a closed castle where nobody got entrance. The youngest spoke with Bambam and Youngjae often about the oldest members but the two have stated that they are like brothers.

“They grew up together and their parents married two years ago.”

“What?”

“Practically, they are real brothers and a family. Jinyoung's past is Jaebum hyung and Jaebum hyung's past is Jinyoung hyung.” Youngjae hyung explained and Jackson was nodding his head in agreement.

“They are... like twins. You need to know that if you like one of them... you have to like the other one. They are a pack!” he looked short at Mark and the oldest pressed his lips.

“I want to talk with you.” Mark has suddenly waved for Jackson.

“I'm sorry.” he smiled and gave a quick kiss for Bambam.

They vanished and Youngjae crossed his arms. He watched Yugyeom suspiciously when the maknae turned towards Jaebum... _often_.

“Do you like him?” his sudden question was too obvious and the younger laughed with pink face.

It was awkward.

“And you?” he winked and hoped, Youngjae won't answer but... he has never expected the next lines.

“He is my ex-boyfriend. It's natural, I love him.”

 

_The world collapsed..._

“Get back to practice! Pause is over!” Jaebum clapped.

 

The maknae woke up from the trance and he heard Youngjae's silent laugh when he went to his place. They danced an hour and Yugyeom became clumsy. He forgot his routine and bumped into Jackson then... he bumped in Youngjae pushing the older onto the floor. It was a big fall and Jaebum rushed to them, helping Youngjae up.

“What happened?” he asked him and Youngjae hissed when the leader touched his arm.

“It did not break, right?” Bambam brought a glass of water and Youngjae shook his head while he has drunk the cold liquid.

“It hurts very much.” he closed his eyes and his face went pale.

Jaebum has immediately jumped when the younger wanted to faint and picked Youngjae into his arms.

“We are going to the hospital. Bambam!”

“Yes?”

“Help Yugyeom to learn the routine!”

“Yes, Leader-nim!” he smiled and everybody went silent when the couple left the training room.

Every blink found the youngest. Yugyeom felt like a giant idiot.

“I'm so sorry guys. It was an accident.” he gulped and Jackson nodded.

“Don't worry... small accidents are okay. We are a team, right? Go... Bammie will help you out!”

 

Youngjae was a little bit happy because of the accident. He hated that Yugyeom did this but... how the maknae's eyes followed his ex-... it was telling and Youngjae was furious. Jaebum broke up with him after one year dating because they did not understand each other well – **_saying with Jaebum's words_ ** \- but it not means that the maknae can get his boyfriend. No!

Youngjae was in love yet and he wanted to make sure that they did not make big mistake.

“Wait, I bring you wheelchair!” the leader left the taxi but Youngjae has other plans.

“WAIT, hyung! I can walk, my arm hurts not my legs.” he closed his eyes and followed his friend.

Actually, it was not sure that they were friends. After the break up, their relationship was difficult. They did not speak about it. The x-ray showed that Youngjae's arm did not break and a medicine helped for the singer. He can't dance today, though.

“It's so good your arm is all right! I can't imagine JYP sunbaenim's face after he hears about your injury! I will thank for the God that you are okay.” Jaebum sighed and Youngjae blushed.

They were standing in front of the hospital, waiting for their taxi. The rain fell heavily and Jaebum was holding an umbrella over Youngjae's head.

“Thank you!”

“Welcome!” Jaebum pressed his lips and looked around, he really wanted that damned taxi.

“Hyung... I...”

“Youngjae-yah... we...”

They started to speak in the same time and Jaebum laughed, the younger blushed and shyly turned away.

“Yugyeommie is a good guy, don't be angry at him!” Jaebum said on his nice voice, which Youngjae has always liked.

He wanted to nod but the mention of the maknae's name made his blood boiling.

“I won't be mad.” he tried to stay calm and crossed his arms.

Then, he realized it's a painful move and hissed.

“Youngjae-yah!” Jaebum jumped there and suddenly, Youngjae has turned and kissed him.

The leader dropped the umbrella and the rain soaked their clothes. Youngjae did not care about the rain and cold, he just kissed his hyung and he knew, their break up was a huge mistake! He wants to get his boyfriend back!

 

Jinyoung's phone rang and Jackson waited for the news. He was very impatient. When Jinyoung sighed, Yugyeom let out a loud breath and everybody laughed.

“We will tell for Youngjae-ah you worried about him!” Jackson patted his back and his eyes found Jinyoung.

They practiced hard when the couple returned safely and Bambam hurried to his friend, hugged Youngjae and smiled like an idiot.

“Leave him, they gave medicine and the doctor told he can't dance today!” Jaebum said and Bambam embraced his best friend again.

“Leave me, Bammie-yah!” Youngjae complained but Bambam cheered him up.

“I call your father. He will give you a car.” Jaebum recommended.

Youngjae's father was a very hard person who loved his only son from his heart. He hated Jaebum when they were dating and the leader really did not want to meet with this man again. It was a sudden situation, of course and...

“I can call him, don't do anything, hyung!” Youngjae smiled and spoke with his father alone.

Bambam turned to Yugyeom.

“His father is very-very rich! He owns the Audi Corporation in South Korea and he is the CEO of the Seoul Department. He hates that Youngjae hyung wants to be an idol but he likes his son's voice. Youngjae hyung's mother is a famous actress and worked as a model in her golden age. His older sister is a doctor and owns a clinic in Seoul's heart. So... “ he wanted to finish but Jaebum signed to the practice is over.

“Thank you for the information, Bambam hyung!” Yugyeom bowed and left him there, running towards his leader.

“Jaebum hyung!” he pulled after him but Youngjae stepped before he could speak.

He let Jaebum go then turned his attention to the youngest. Yugyeom stepped one meter back and bowed.

“It's okay, Yugyeom-ah! I won't tell my father about you. Jaebum hyung asked me to be nice with you... _we are friends_ , don't worry too much!” he smirked and turned away.

The room became silent and empty and Yugyeom was still standing there. He had to collect and process the happenings. He did the first steps towards his locker and he needed on a good shower!

“Damn it!” he boxed into the poor walls when the water drops were running down on his chest.

He wanted to speak about the last night, asking his hyung about his health and the cats but today was a bad day. Everything went in wrong and he found a good rival: Choi Youngjae hyung who was a very smart guy and read from Yugyeom's movements!

“I have to be more cautious!” he said loud when closed the water and stepped out.

A towel covered his hips but his chest was naked. He liked the fresh air and stepped back when noticed Jaebum hyung leaning onto his locker. His lips became blue, he would tell.

“I heard you. Youngjae-yah is healthy but you must be cautious. You are right.”

Yugyeom did not mean it but accepted his hyung's advice. He did not want figthing with the guy whom he loved. He started drying his hair with another towel and let Jaebum watch the scene.

“I wanted to answer on your question.” hyung stepped forward and Yugyeom watched him with curious eyes.

“I did not ask anything, hyung.”

“Maybe not loud but I hear your mind on the whole day. I'm all right and I'm still very thankful that you helped me out yesterday.”

Yugyeom gulped and felt the butterflies in his chest. Jaebum sat on the bench, he let Yugyeom take out his clothes but slowly... licked his lips when the younger turned away. He closed his eyes and he felt that Yugyeom is watching him. The maknae was naked yet...

“Show me how grateful you are, hyung!” Yugyeom whispered and pulled under Jaebum's arms, helping the older on his feet.

He caught him by Jaebum's waist and the leader did not expect it. He blushed...

“I am very difficult to understand, Yugyeom-ah! Be happy that you are out of my life!” he growled, wanted his freedom and turned in Yugyeom's arms but the youngest was stronger and pushed him onto the locker, closing Jaebum into his arms.

The leader stopped moving and ignored Yugyeom's deep chocolate eyes. The maknae has not moved for long seconds but slowly, he leaned towards his hyung and cautiously, he has kissed Jaebum's cold lips.

 


	4. Wavy water

Yugyeom kissed him and Jaebum lost his mind. He was sinking in the strong arms, which squeezing his shirt. Why he was so weak now? Yugyeom was a good kisser and it seemed, he has more experience in this area… Jaebum’s eyes widened and pushed a little stronger and Yugyeom had to release him.

The maknae was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed but he smiled. Jaebum was still between his arms when he looked at the leader.

“What was that?”

“I kissed you… _I wanted to taste you._ ”

Yugyeom’s whispering voice was like a classic music for his ears and Jaebum pressed his lips in his embarrassment.

“You should go home… I’m out.” the leader went under his arms and headed towards the door.

“What? Do you wanna leave me here in this condition???”

“What kind of condition?” he turned back and the maknae was standing there just a towel was hanging around of his waist.

“Oh…” Jaebum blushed. “Well, it’s your problem.”

Yugyeom smirked and crossed his arms.

“Tell me more about you, JB Leader-nim.”

“ _JB_?”

“I heard Jinyoung hyung calls you on this nickname. I kinda like it.”

“He can call me JB, you can’t.” he turned but Yugyeom was quicker and leaned onto the doorway. He won’t let him go so easily, it was sure.

Jaebum mumbled something and wiped his face.

“Why are you rushing home? The whole afternoon is canceled and we have no other work. I want to invite you for a dinner.”

Yugyeom was very straight.

“The little smile in the corner of your mouth shows me you like the idea, hyung.”

_He was stubborn, too._

“You are obvious, Yugyeom-ah.”

The maknae shrugged and pulled for his clothes. Jaebum closed his eyes when the towel fell onto the floor and he sighed. Yugyeom smiled and touched his leader when he finished with the dressing.

 

Some minutes later, they were out and sitting in the JYP’s cafeteria.

“Order something, it’s on my bill.” the maknae bit his lips and Jaebum froze.

“I’m the older one. I should feed you.”

Yugyeom burst out of laughing and leaned on the chair.

“I was born in the XX. Century, hyung. I’m younger but I invited you.”

“How… how did you know I was in the shop?” Jaebum asked later above of his ramen.

It seemed now the maknae was lost in his thoughts but turned back and sighed.

“I live there. My family lives above of that shop. I work there when I’m not a trainee.”

“Wow… and the car?”

“It was my uncle’s car. He wanted to go home but I called him and he saw you were sick.”

“I will thank him properly.” Jaebum bowed and Yugyeom waved.

“He was happy he could help. Hyung?”

“Hm?" Jaebum looked up from his bowl and licked his lips when he finished the soup.

“You and Youngjae hyung… are dating?”

“We were dating but it belongs to the past.”

Yugyeom felt the tiny butterflies again and he crossed his legs.

“It looks like he loves you.”

“I was not very good with him. I had suddenly broken up with him.”

“Ah…”

“Don’t think I was not sincere just… he comes from another world.” he whispered and Yugyeom nodded.

“Do you love him yet?”

“I don’t know… I don’t want to lie because you are so good to me but I don’t know.”

It was good and bad together but finally, Yugyeom got a starting point.

“It’s okay, hyung.” he nodded and was ready to go.

“Good night, Yugyeom-ah!”

“Why are you telling me ‘good night” again? It’s still late afternoon and our date is not finished. I go home with you, it’s dark.”

“It’s not a problem if I get a car from the agency.”

“I want to walk.” Yugyeom pulled him up and out of the restaurant.

Jaebum was so surprised he let Yugyeom go and… the maknae was now the leader.

“I want to show you a nice place, I like to be there.” the younger mumbled and led him towards a quiet park where in the middle was standing a little lake.

“Wow…” Jaebum looked around and the tiny park was full of with green and frogs were sitting at the edge of the lake.

Yugyeom was sitting in the bench and rested his head. Even, he closed his eyes and JB watched him how he becomes from wild to calm. He watched his chest how it goes up and down and found himself sitting near the maknae. Yugyeom looked up and winked.

“I wanted to show you this place because the park is always calm. You can go down and rest like me if you have enough from the world.”

“Thanks.”

 “We know each other for a year, hyung just you don’t know me personally. We have barely met and I wanted to make the first step because JYP sunbaenim told me I will be in the GOT7 and I wanted to know you more. It turned out that I like you more… the first day when my eyes landed on you… I know you are different. I’m sorry if I am an idiot in your eyes because of my behavior.”

He sighed and Jaebum smiled.

“You are so young and I think it’s okay if you have a crush on me. You must know I like women and men equally. It’s still not decided whom I like more. I dated Youngjae because he was the first person who opened this door and found a way to my heart. He showed me I can be happy if I like a man.”

The maknae was nodding but watched the lake where a frog jumped into the water. _It became wavy…_

“And hyung, you must know I don’t afraid of the challenges. Challenge means difficult and it attracts me more. It means I find a jewel. I like only men… not boys… _men_ , hyung. I got some younger lover in the past, they were boys. I could gain experience in this area and I’m happy I got these experiences before we met. It looks like after I get you I will be the one who will teaches you.”

Jaebum froze in his spot and watched the green grass.”

“Why you are so sure that you will get me?”

Jaebum asked him before they left the lake.

“Even if I have to fight for you… I won’t let a jewel fall out of my hands.” he said and pulled Jaebum closer, caught his neck and kissed him gently.

He caught his leader’s waist and Jaebum did not go away.

 

Yugyeom left him alone in front of his home and he opened the door. Jinyoung has already been in front of the TV. The older was very distracted and pushed his shoes into the corner. His brother noticed him and smiling eyes welcomed Jaebum when he sat down near his brother.

“Are you ready for the new JJ Project night? Your dad calls us JJP, remember?” the younger laughed and Jaebum smiled, finally.

“Yes. What have you got?”

“Popcorn, chips and… ‘One fine day’ with Michelle Pfeiffer and George Clooney: our favorite movie!” he elbowed the hyung and Jaebum closed his eyes.

“You’re so good to me, my Nyoungie.”

“What happened, eh? I saw you and Yugyeom-ah in the cafeteria.”

“Did you see us?”

“Ahaaa…. Mark hyung noticed you first then he told me.”

“It means you were with Mark hyung.”

Jinyoung blushed but nodded.

“We ate pizza and I took home the leftovers.”

“Great idea… it’s a pity that I’m not starving.”

“I know. I get that moment. You ate together, too.”

“Now… tell me… what’s with you, Mark or Jackson?”

Jinyoung sighed and leaned his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. He acted cute and Jaebum had to touch his dongsaeng’s hair.

“Tell me, which way to go, hyung and I will choose this one!”

Jaebum gulped and Jinyoung heard it.

“Mark hyung is a good guy and I know Jackson has Bambam and they are dating, you know about them, right?”

Jinyoung nodded but he remained in silent. Jaebum sighed and they laced their fingers.

“You are my brother. I want the best for you so I would choose Mark hyung because he asked my permission. Jackson did not do that.”

“I love Mark hyung, he is always good to me but Jackson hyung… sometimes he acts like…”

“Like someone who wants something more?”

“Yes.”

“He will fight for you if he wants you but now… go out with Mark hyung. Jackson likes playing, he is not serious. He likes Bambam-ah.”

“I will go out with Mark hyung.”

“Do you love him?”

“I think so.”

“Great… he will be the best for you.”

“Promise me?” Jinyoung smiled at him and Jaebum laughed.

“Promise you! If I were wrong, you can kick my ass… after I kicked his ass!”

 

When the movie reached the credits, Jinyoung-ah was sleeping on his shoulder. Jaebum was very tired, too and did not move. The morning hit them sleeping on each other.

“Nyoungie-yah… wake up!” Jaebum moved but Jinyoung just turned on his side and moaned.

“Maaaa-k hyyuuun’…” he yawned but widened his eyes when found the smiling Jaebum near him.

“Good morning!” Jaebum welcomed him and vanished in the bathroom. “Popcorn is in your haaair!” he shouted and Jinyoung sleepily started to remove the corn from his silky black hair.

“MARK HYUNG SENT ME MESSAGES!” Jinyoung shouted from the kitchen later and Jaebum spat the water from his mouth while he has answered.

“Great… what he writes?”

Jinyoung was standing in the middle of the kitchen and spun down the messages in his excitement.

“He loves me more than… more than… he loves _Coco_?”

“Coco? Who is she? It sounds like a woman’s name.” his brother was surprised, too and Jinyoung hoped he will learn more about this… woman in the future.

“Are you jealous?” Jaebum smirked and the stupid smile on his face became wilder when Jinyoung nodded in his pain.

“I think I am jealous.”

 


	5. There and back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm jumping in time in this chapter, which can be confusing. Sorry!  
> Also... thank you you read this story. It's weird but I like writing it, so I will finish. :)

_Mark called Jackson out of the practice room_ _and he suggested him to take a seat. Jackson has already waited for this talk and sat down, his eyes were smiling. He was the type who is always happy and Mark did not want to fight just he wanted to make sure that Jinyoung is his boyfriend._

_“I know.” Jackson started in English, making sure no one will understand them perfectly._

_“You know I’m interested in Jinyoung-ah, right?” Mark pressed his long lips and Jackson nodded._

_“I like that guy and I’m thankful that he was nice when everybody rejected us because we are from abroad.”_

_“He likes you.” Mark was very obvious and Jackson blushed._

_“Somebody is very jealous, I see. But you don’t have to afraid of me. Bambam is the guy whom I fell in love at first sight. I’m just nice with Jinyoung-ah.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah, man. I’m sorry if you thought too much and it was awkward because of me. I’m an easy-going guy from Hong Kong and I was happy that a Seoul guy can speak and hang out with us.”_

_“You should talk with him. I think he waits for you.”_

_“What the Heck? He misunderstood my personality. You can get him. I will talk him later.”_

_Mark sighed and they hugged each other._

The whole day was cancelled because of Youngjae’s injury and Jackson embraced Bambam in the corner. His boyfriend was so perfect from head to toe and Jackson must kiss him. He did it while Jinyoung-ah was in the room, yet. He caught the younger boy from the corner of his eyes and kissed Bambam gently. Jinyoung blushed and marched out. Bambam was smiling like a happy idiot and rested his head on Jackson’s chest.

“What’s up with you?” he asked and still held Jackson’s waist.

“I wanted to show for the world that I love you so much.”

“For the world or for Jinyoung? It was very obvious. Poor Jinyoung hyung lost all of his trust.”

“He is like a dongsaeng and my boyfriend is you, dear. Now, come… I’m happy I was clear in this moment.”

He pulled for his jacket and the younger laughed.

“Clear? Do you think you were clear? I thought you will talk to him.”

“Bammie-yah… I told Mark hyung I will talk to him but I have a second thought. Why should I talk with a guy who just has a crush on me?”

“Deep crush on you. He is smiling at you like a cutie pie.”

“I showed him the reality. It’s enough. I am the older and I don’t need to talk about an awkward question if I don’t want to do.”

Bambam crossed his hands and looked away. Jackson lost his patience and pulled his man out of the room.

“I wanna be with you tonight. Go back to the dorm before Mark arrives home.”

“I think you should talk with Jinyoung hyung or I’m afraid of he will hate me.”

“He won’t hate you. He is always nice, don’t worry.”

“Okay… but I’m afraid of that, though.”

 

Jinyoung has watched everything and his face was dark when he left the building. He was totally alone and wanted to go home with Jaebum hyung. His brother has suddenly disappeared and the boy stopped in front of the cars. He was lost in his mind and did not notice Mark who touched his back.

“Hello!” the oldest hyung’s smile was wide and Jinyoung turned on his feet.

“Hyung? Are you still here?”

“I’m hungry and I don’t want to eat alone. Do you like pizza?”

“I like it.”

“Have other plans?”

“No.”

“So, you are mine for this night.” he smiled again and took Jinyoung’s hand.

His palm was pleasantly warm. They found a bench and the food vanished quickly in their mouth.

“Hyung… I’m sorry.” Jinyoung’s voice trembled and Mark’s chest became stiff.

“What are you sorry for?”

“I played with you.”

Mark wanted to burst out of laughing but held his breathe. He knows about Jackson but wants to hear it from Jinyoung’s mouth. How he liked this guy! Jinyoung was so beautiful and his face was sad.

“Did you play? How?”

“I dated with Jackson hyung when you asked me out.”

“Ah…”

“I thought I was in love with him but he likes Bambam. _You are so different._ ”

“Different?”

“Yes… you… you…”

“Jinyoung-ah, don’t stress much, okay? I’m an American man and I won’t be angry just because you are not sure in what you feel. I know about these things and I spoke with Jackson today.”

Jinyoung looked like a surprised puppy with long and warm eyes. It was not a wonder that Mark fell in love with him.

“He said he is sorry and will talk with you about you, guys. His love towards Bambam is real.”

“I know. I have clearly seen them in the room earlier.”

“Look, I’m happy we talked about this. I want you to love me back and not because this thing with Jackson did not work. You have time to think and we can eat every night and hang out more if you need.”

“Hyung, I… I tell this because I like you and… I want to know _you_.”

Mark smiled and touched the younger’s shoulder.

“Can I send you messages through the nights?”

Jinyoung’s soft laugh melted his heart.

“Sure, you can do. I’m happy we spoke.”

 

Jaebum hyung arrived home in the night and they watched a movie how they did it in the past. During the resting, they talked and Jinyoung has already made up an answer but it was so good that Jaebum liked Mark, too. He asked his hyung about his choice and _Jackson_ … he will forget about him as a lover. Mark was so good that he really wants to know the American boy better. They slept on each other and Jaebum’s warm hand covered his hips and they shared only one blanket.  

Morning, in the kitchen, Jinyoung got an interesting text and the name of Coco made him a little bit…

“You are so jealous, Jinyoungie. I can read it on your face.” his hyung burst out of laughing and they left the flat together.

Jaebum was laughing until they arrived and Jinyoung sighed deeply in his anger. Jaebum left him with his jealousy and headed towards their group. Bambam was chatting with Youngjae who seemed he was in better shape and was ready for the practice.

“Guys, JYP PD-nim will talk to you later on this day about the concept of debuting.” their manager cleared his throat and Jaebum stiffed.

“He has chosen a name for you and I think you know it will be GOT7. Congrats, boys… you are a team from today on until you want to disband.” he was clapping and they were happy.

Finally, their hard work got the prize.

“We will work harder, hyung.” Jaebum bowed and the manager smiled.

Yugyeom looked shortly towards their leader. Youngjae was around of him in this moment and the maknae felt he is like a parasite. Jaebum seemed, he is very happy if Youngjae hyung is close to him. Yugyeom had to turn away and closed his eyes, his fist clenched.

 

Mark danced like an idiot and his proud smile was on his face when Jinyoung was in the same line with him. They smiled and the younger looked away shyly. Jackson and Bambam made a sudden rap line from nothing and they burst out of laughing at the end.

“What was that? It was so cool.” Jaebum smiled when they landed on the floor.

“Just fell out of my head.” Bambam lifted his hand and Jackson turned on his side.

“Make more… it was cool.” Mark admitted and Jaebum nodded in silent.

Suddenly, Youngjae left the floor and went for his phone. He got a text. They heard the sound and Yugyeom caught the moment when Jaebum’s head followed his ex.

“Yeah, I’m inside of JYP. Are you here?” Youngjae blushed and turned away.

Jaebum’s eyes were on the younger and Yugyeom could feel his hyung’s anger.

“ _I can’t go out, hyung_.” Youngjae continued and lowered his voice. “Bye. Meet later, okay?”

He coughed in his embarrassment and sat back onto the floor. Jaebum’s eyes rested on him and Youngjae smiled.

“I have a date tonight.” he has suddenly spoken and fell on his back.

Jackson and Bambam cheered loudly and surrounded him.

“Tell us about him!”

Youngjae gulped and saw the angry Jaebum left his spot, going towards the computer. He smiled and turned back to Bambam.

“I met him in the previous week and he is great.”

“Is he older, right? I heard you.” Bambam sounded like a stupid excited girl-friend.

Jaebum licked his lips in his anger while he heard the three. Yugyeom gulped and looked at Mark hyung who shrugged. Jinyoung was still resting on the floor and did not watch the scene, so Yugyeom decided to leave the tiny group and headed towards Jaebum.

“Hyung!” he touched the leader who jumped.

“Oh, did I startle you?”

“ _Yugyeommie_ … what do you want? I want to choose the next song.”

They talked but they heard the talkative and lovey-dovey Youngjae hyung’s voice and it was very awkward. Yugyeom gulped and touched hyung’s arm.

“Are you free on the weekend?”

Jaebum froze and did not answer.

“Why?”

Yugyeom smiled but it was not comfortable.

“I hoped we can meet. I told you I was an underground dancer and I hoped we can dance together if we have a chance. I know an empty building, which is always free on the weekends.”

Jaebum bit his lower lip and did not turn towards the maknae.

“I will give my answer later, okay?” he said without emotion and Yugyeom felt very tiny now.

He nodded and sat back, waiting for the next round and he knew Jaebum won’t be an easy case. It was hard, though.

 

Jaebum lost his manners. It was sure. He thought he can manage the day without bad feeling but Youngjae was stepping on his nerves. He thought he has already forgotten him but the mention of the new boyfriend made him mad. He was dancing from all of his anger and even Jinyoung-ah noticed his mood. Youngjae acted like a different person and it seemed, he forgot that they kissed in front of the hospital.

‘ _I kissed Yugyeom-ah, too. Stupid, Im Jaebum… now you don’t know where you are. Yugyeom-ah is so good and you make him feel bad! Idiot…_ ’ the leader was thinking and suddenly, an old vision returned.

**_He was a child again._ **

**_The building and the man who was so close… he was above of the child… he approached Jaebum-ah and the smelly breathe was on the young lips. It was disgusting… the man kissed him and Jaebum did not know what to do. He was peeing in his fear and his pants were wet. He felt his tears and the man laughed while he touched the pink face._ **

**_‘I will make you cry, kid.’ his sharp voice frightened Jaebum. “Make sure you won’t me forget!”_ **

He made a sudden jump when the man vanished from his brain and lost his balance. He fell harshly on the floor how Youngjae did yesterday but it was not the same accident. He heard his own skull’s voice when he bumped his head in the floor and for a short moment, he lost his eyes.

 

“JAEBUM HYUNG!” Yugyeom was rushing where the hyung fainted and Bambam turned off the music.

“What’s with him?” Jackson ran there where Yugyeom was holding Jaebum in his lap.

Jinyoung stopped and could not move. Mark saw the younger froze and went to the scene.

“What happened?” Youngjae asked quietly.

Yugyeom touched the face, which was very warm and Jaebum did not open his eyes.

“Call for an ambulance. It’s not a joke.” Jackson ordered and Bambam nodded.

“Call for an ambulance?” Jinyoung repeated and fell onto the floor.

“JB hyung!” Yugyeom was trying to wake him up and slowly, the dancer opened his eyes.

“Uh… he came back!” Jackson smiled like an idiot and helped to get Jaebum upon his legs, taking him onto the couch.

“What happened, Jaebum hyung?”

The leader could not give a proper answer. He just shook his head and shortly, noticed Yugyeom’s trembling shape. He had to put his head down and Yugyeom has cautiously helped him.

“Drink this, hyung!” Youngjae did his duty and brought a glass of water.

Jaebum felt the whole world was spinning and he wanted to vomit. He couldn’t drink.

_‘What’s with me?’_ he thought and his head was in unbearable pain.

 

Their manager went with Jaebum into the hospital and they did not release him home. Jinyoung was standing like a statue over his hyung’s bed and squeezed Jaebum’s hand. An IV bag was connecting to his hyung and the younger did not know what will happen. He called for his stepfather and their parents were on the way towards this hospital. The doctors asked lots of things about hyung and Jinyoung could not talk about the old past.

He hoped his father will arrive soon and writes this paper because Jinyoung was powerless. Until these days, he could not talk about Jaebum’s past… **_a man kidnapped and raped his hyung, which sometimes causes symptoms_** … writing about these things… he wanted to kill that man who made Jaebum hyung suffer. This man was in jail and Jinyoung had never seen him… never got a chance to punch him!

“I’m here with you, hyung. Please, be healthy!” he whispered and closed his eyes.

Mark has suddenly touched his back and Jinyoung trembled.

“You?”

“I could not leave you alone. Even, Yugyeommie stayed with you.” he pointed towards the door where the frightened maknae was standing.


	6. Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sitting and writing in my new GOT7 T-shirt with Mark's name on my back. I don't know why I did this because... he is not even my bias!!! My bias is JB-shi but I made a T-shirt with Mark's name??? I'm an idiot, I guess. But a proud idiot... maybe Mark is my hidden bias if it is possible? xD

The night was cold and dark. Jaebum did not know it. He felt nothing just pain in his chest, the old pain hurt his bones and his brain followed the old memories, which he wanted to remove from his heart. He lost the connection with the outside world and when he opened his eyes in the next morning he saw his father was sitting near his bed and Jinyoung-ah’s head was resting by his left side.

His father has immediately jumped from his chair and put his palm on Jaebum’s cheek.

“Morning, buddy!” he tried to give his best smile but obviously it was fake.

He was worried and Jaebum hated that his father  

“Your friends were with you until I arrived. I had to send their home because it was too late.” his father whispered and Jaebum wanted to get up.

“Don’t move, rest a little bit. You have time.”

“Dad… I lost again. I’m sorry.”

His father sighed and shook his head.

“No. It’s okay.”

“I will be an idol. It’s not okay if I will faint when I think again!”

“Then don’t think! Forget it! Forget that… forget that man who tried to ruin my son! He is in jail for his whole life! I got the paper in the past month, the case is solved. The judge told me he got a life-long punishment. He will sit!”

“I’m dreaming about him and… and the bed will be dirty. I’m an adult man, Dad. It’s not okay.” he cried and his dad pressed his lips.

How he hated that man who dared to hurt his little son. Jaebum-ah was just eleven years old, what a disgusting… not man, no… it would be the devil himself who does this thing with a little kid. Or a psychopath!

“JB-yah, listen on me!” he was serious and his son’s eyes widened. “This man can never win! You won because you’re still with me. You live your life what you want, his plan was wrong and he is now the prey. There is a washing machine, it will solve that little problem if you pee again but it’s just so little! If you will meet your partner for life he or she will get it! He or she will love you with your problems and he or she will love just you!”

Jaebum gulped while listened on his father’s words. With his father, his life is always easier. Jinyoung-ah started to wake up and his father smiled and touched his son’s cheek again.

“I love you, Jaebumie. You don’t know how much I love you because I see your mother in you. You got her face and eyes for your luck, because I’m such an ugly man.” he laughed and Jaebum finally smiled.

“You’re not ugly, Dad. You are very manly.”

“And I love you because of you!”

Jaebum sighed and touched Jinyoung’s hair. He woke up and lifted his sleepy head.

“Dad…” he yawned.

He also called JB’s dad ‘Dad’ because it was so natural in this family.

“You should thank to your brother that he stayed here for the all night.” his dad pointed out and Jinyoung stretched his long arms.

“Are you better, hyung?”

Jaebum licked his dry lips and nodded.

“Yugyeom-ah was with you until Dad ordered him to go home. He and Mark were worried a lot.”

“Yugyeom-ah?”

His dad’s eyes were curious.

“Who was the young man, JB? He was sitting by your bed and holding your hand when I’m arrived.”

“He is our maknae.”

“He is very nice. Treat him well, okay?”

“Of course, he helps me a lot.”

“Really? When he helped you?” Jinyoung did not know about the shop-incident.

“Ah… he helped me once in the past out and we are good friends.”

“Already you are friends?” his dongsaeng was very surprised but dropped the topic and left the room let the father and son alone.

“He’s a good brother.” his dad stated the fact and crossed his hands. “Can we go home? I hate the hospitals.”

 

They left the clinic in the afternoon. His dad took them home and Jinyoung wanted to sleep in Jaebum’s bed. They embraced each other and laughed a lot before Jinyoung became serious.

“I love you, hyung.”

“Me, too.”

“Tell me if the bad memories will come again. I will help!”

“Okay…”

“And tell me about Yugyeom-ah, too!”

“It’s really nothing. He helped me out and… he is such a good man.”

“I will bow in front of him. I was an asshole with you.”

“You were an asshole, you’re right.” Jaebum chuckled and Jinyoung sighed.

“Mark hyung was so nice. You were right, hyung in that thing.“

“In the next years, we should thank them. As GOT7, we will be an awesome family, I feel it.”

“You’ll be our leader. It’s awesome.”

“You should know. I wanna debut with you, too and I told it for JYP sunbae. Our project name will be JJ Project.”

“For real?”

“Yes. Those songs what we wrote when we were kids… we can re-write.”

“The team is okay with that?”

“Jackson heard everything because he was also there in the office. We wanted to speak with PD-nim because Jackson wants an own carrier in China, too as a rapper and our boss has no problem with that. So… we will debut twice, Jinyoungie.”

 

They debuted twice: JJ Project was the first and after one year, GOT7 was totally formed and Yugyeom became the best dancer in the group. He was equal with the others and they were so busy! Their relationship with Jaebum hyung was cool but they forgot the romance. Yugyeom was always tired along with the others, they were just good friends. Jaebum and Jinyoung moved in a dorm with the group and the life was just about the work.

For Yugyeom, who won the Hit the Stage program, should drop the work in his family business and his mother let him live his life. Four years passed away until they kissed with Jaebum hyung again. Four years without any affair and date! They were drunk and Yugyeom did not know why but caught his hyung’s waist and pushed him onto his bed. Jaebum let him do it because he was so sleepy and closed his eyes when his back reached the blanket.

“Hyung?”

“ _Yugyeomie_ … you should go to bed.” he mumbled and the younger chuckled.

“I’m already in the bed, hyung.” he leaned down and started to give small kisses on Jaebum’s chest.

He liked JB’s collarbones and licked them until he reached the neck.

“Yugyeom-ah!” his hyung moaned and lifted his back.

Yugyeom was so proud of himself that he could make this with Jaebum.

“Why are you doing this, Yugyeom-ah?” the drunken JB wanted to know the answer and Yugyeom blushed.

“I love you, hyung! We worked a lot without any date how we promised but now… I can’t wait anymore. I don’t care about other people. You are my jewel and I will get you.”

Jaebum opened his eyes and slowly, his cold fingers touched Yugyeom’s face.

“You will regret if you stay until morning.”

“Why, hyung? I want to give you happiness.” he whispered and kissed the pink lips, which got strawberry taste: his hyung ate these fruits for dinner.

“Please… I…”

“You what? You want me, too. Right?”

“Yugyeomie…”

“Baby, tell my name again but I won’t move. Not today…”

Yugyeom said and kissed him softly. He embraced the body, which he adores so much. He finally kissed Jaebum after four years and he will stay for this night.

 

He stayed.


	7. Emerald and ruby

He stayed and the night was way better than in his dreams. He dreamt about JB before and the hyung was everything what he could wish and more… the older was adorable and beautiful and _sassy_. He kissed Jaebum as if his life would depend on and the best moment was that his hyung kissed him back. Jaebum’s lips were soft and gentle. Their tongue perfectly matched on each other and Yugyeom sighed when JB lay back onto the pillow.

“Why did we wait four years, hyung? You know, you are my jewel, right?”

Short chuckle left his friend’s throat and his smiling eyes looked at Yugyeom. They warmed the maknae’s heart.

“Before we have made the debut, you said the same thing.”

“It does not change. _You are_ ….”

“I know… I am your jewel.” he whispered with sarcasm and Yugyeom leant down to kiss this beautiful man.

“I fell in love with you.”

Jaebum embraced him and his fingers touched his back. Yugyeom’s face was serious.

“Why?”

This stupid question made Yugyeom laugh. He touched JB’s cheek and played with his hyung’s hair, which was dark and short, it longed until his ears and his skin was very pale as if he…

“Are you afraid of me? You are trembling, hyung.” he realized.

“Nnn… no.”

“But there’s a problem, right? Or is it cold?”

Jaebum let out a heavy sigh and sat up with Yugyeom in his lap.

“I have a problem but I do not want to tell you.”

“You warned me on our first days when we met that ‘ _stay out of your life_ ’. Why, hyung? Your life is not bad. Actually, you are the best brother whom I got. I don’t understand.”

“It’s not…” JB pressed his lips and he blushed.

He got one of his arms and started to scratch the skin. The dirty man’s shape from his childhood wanted to break out and when Yugyeom looked at his hyung’s skin he discovered some tiny scars on the arm what JB scratched. It annoyed him but he did not deal with them now.

“JB hyung? I know you since… almost since five years. You can trust me. Tell me why I should stay out of your life. Once, you let Youngjae in and now, you like him more than… than anybody else in our group. He’s in a serious relationship since three years but I see you are jealous of that man. Why can’t you let me into your heart?”

Jaebum looked away but still scratched his arm.

“Yugyeom-ah… you are jealous of Youngjae?” he asked.

He whispered the words but Yugyeom understood. The younger gulped and he blushed, too.

“Yes. I am jealous.”

“I don’t like him more than you so don’t be jealous of him. I kissed him before he met with that guy and I let him go with the thought that the doctor is good. Maybe, I did not tell you but I broke up with him because he did not understand me and my “problem”. When I let him sleep with me, it was a big mistake, which I can never forget. It’s not easy for me to let someone close to me.”

Yugyeom skipped out a breath.

“ _Hyung_ … tell me about the “problem” what you have. _Please_ … I want to be the man in your life who deserves you. It means, your problems belong to you and I will like these problems if they are in your life.”

Jaebum bit his lower lip and the blood has almost come out. Yugyeom pulled his hyung’s chin towards his face and pressed a telling kiss onto the pink lips. When he let Jaebum go, his hyung licked his mouth around and wiped down the saliva.

“You are way younger than me but I feel I would like you as a man. You make me feel this feeling. How are you doing it? _Anyway_ … about my problem… it’s not a normal thing, which you can accept so easily.”

Yugyeom was so proud that JB started to speak and he had to smile. He straightened his back and shrugged.

“Mark hyung is a good exemplar. He really cares about Jinyoung hyung. I want to become like him. I want to help you and love you if you allow me. Tell me about it and see that I won’t look at you as if you were a freak.”

“Why me? I mean, before I’ll talk I want to ask you why did you choose me? You could choose anybody else in that practice room five years ago but your choice was the worst. I am really a wreck. You will see it.”

“This wreck is a _jewel_ , hyung. Like an emerald or a ruby.” he started to go closer and pushed Jaebum on his back.

It looked like he will be on the top in this relationship. He won’t mind, of course.

“You are so cheesy.”

“Do you hate it?”

He thought for a long moment and shook his head. Yugyeom smiled and he could not believe that they are finally sharing a bed.

“Even your chest is bigger than mine, Yugyeom-ah.”

JB whispered while he touched the younger’s muscles.

“Are you studying me, hyung?” he asked and leant closer to his brother’s eyes. “I don’t mind.” he whispered and now, Jaebum lifted his head and gave him a kiss.

 

Mark wanted to laugh: his boyfriend was standing in front of his brother’s door and did not want to believe that it is closed.

“He is all right, Jinyoungie. It’s normal in his age that he want a little space.”

“Don’t think I’m stupid, okay? You are the only one who knows why I’m worried. I hate I told you the story behind of his back.”

Mark slowly approached him from behind and hugged his boyfriend.

“I kept my word and did not tell anyone, you can trust me, you know but I think, he is not alone in this moment.”

“Eh?”

Mark turned Jinyoung to look into his eyes and he really wanted to kiss the younger.

“It’s the problem. He is not okay since the last month. When he is tired he dreams about that night, always and if it happens, he will… he will make the bed wet.”

“I know but give our maknae a chance. Yugyeom is a great guy. He won’t laugh how Youngjae did in the past and Youngjae was not bad, either just he lives another life. He told me he feels sorry because of what he has done. He changed a lot with that doctor by his side.”

“What? Did you talk about Jaebum hyung with Youngjae-yah?”

They talked in English and closed their door after they left the corridor. Mark taught his dongsaeng on his language and they could share their thoughts. Jinyoung fell on their bed and he was totally exhausted. Mark saw the signs and made a space close to his lover. He elbowed on the pillow and pulled a very energetic lock of hair out of Jinyoung’s warm black eyes.

“Jaebum needs on Yugyeom-ah. Our youngest looks at him how I looked at you before we… - he blushed – before we became one.”

“Are you sure he won’t laugh tomorrow? It would break my heart.”

“You are the best brother for Jaebum. I have siblings but _no one_ … I am happy I found you. I’m happy I got you, Jinyoungie.”

He broke the tiny gap and climbed on Jinyoung. They were kissing and Mark started to pull down the black shirt what the younger wore. They helped each other out of their clothes and Mark pushed his boyfriend gently down. He kissed Jinyoung’s neck and bit into the soft skin. Jinyoung sighed and Mark wanted more bites from the younger. He was hungry and nobody will stop him on this night.

“Hyung…”

“I love you. You are perfect, Jinyoungie and after four years, I think I found the love of my life.”

Jinyoung kissed his lips and shortly, opened his beautiful eyes. Mark was holding him in his strong arms and gave light kisses on his cheeks.

“I love you, too.” the younger whispered and Mark gently put his man onto the bed.

“Let me make you happy tonight.”

 

Jaebum watched how his maknae climbed upon him and Yugyeom’s shining eyes made him calm. He could close his eyes without any fear and his trembling fingers slowly stopped moving. Maybe, Yugyeom was a wizard. He could make magic and because of this wonderful magic Jaebum was so happy.

The man in his past - who raped him – he did not come into his brain on this night and Yugyeom’s adorable face was the only one in front of his eyes.

“ _Yugyeom-ah_ …” he moaned and his neck bent back while his fingers squeezed the sheets.

“Relax, Jaebum-ah… Relax! Before we speak, I want to make you happy.”

Yugyeom whispered and Jaebum’s closed eyes were the sign that the hyung was ready to accept him.


	8. History of the past

They were making love. Yugyeom was smart and he helped Jaebum chasing the past out of his friend's mind. They changed the roles after some circles and Jaebum was on the top. It was weird but Yugyeom liked it. He has always wanted to try to be on the bottom.

“You're so sexy, hyung. I like this view. It's the best.”

Jaebum kissed his neck and Yugyeom lay without any movements. Then, his fingers found the hyung's back and started caressing the skin. Jaebum shivered and Yugyeom turned him on his side, he wanted to feel him closer to his body. Jaebum lay down and let Yugyeom caress his hips and shifted closer until they felt their own breath. Partly, Yugyeom elobowed and hugged Jaebum with one of his arms. He touched the hyung's cheek and leaned to kiss his lips. They were kissing since minutes and Yugyeom climbed on him.

“I love you so much, hyung.”

Jaebum mouthed and closed his tired eyes.

“Sleep with me tonight, Gyeom-ah!” he whispered and got another kiss onto his eyelids. Yugyeom was such a good man and Jaebum did not mind to let him enter into his private life. After Youngjae... this night was so different. He still liked his ex-boyfriend but as a friend. He could say at least that Youngjae was just his friend, nothing more. He felt Yugyeom's embracing arms when he slept away.

 

“ _I have a son, years younger than you, boy.” the man's dark silhouette appeared slowly in front of his eyes and the familiar breathe and moans climbed back._

_The child cried but managed a question out of his trembling mouth._

“ _What's his name?”_

“ _Gyeomie-yah... his nickname is Gyeom. I came back later.” he left Jaebum alone and the crying child sat into the corner what he found._

 

“Gyeom-ah... Gyeom-ah...” Yugyeom listened on his hyung when he spoke in his dreams and shifted closer.

He was sure the hyung called him by his nickname. He smiled and he pulled JB's sweated hair away. He noticed that Jaebum was still sleeping.

“I'm here, hyung.” he whispered and the words stopped.

Jaebum slept normally through the night but Yugyeom wanted to watch him and covered themselves with the warm blanket.

He slept away, too. Then in the morning he felt something... weird under his hips. He opened his eyes, pushed the blanket and the he saw the sheets were wet... around of hyung.

 

Jinyoung smiled when their foreplay ended and they were very exhausted just because of the blow job.

“We are getting old, hyung.” he chuckled but it seemed, Mark wasn't finished.

“We worked a lot on this week but you are mine on this night. Don't ruin with stupid words.”

He was in hurry and kissed Jinyoung's lips. The younger liked kissing with Mark. He liked Mark so much and he thought the older was as beautiful as an angel. If not more...

“Mark...”

“I adore if you tell my name so continue, baby!” he laughed and he did not know why but Jinyoung remembered on their first year.

“Do you remember how was I jealous at Coco?” he burst out of laughing while Mark licked his neckline.

“I did not write you she is my dog. It was funny on the next day that you thought you have a rival.”

Mark was sitting on his lap and Jinyoung touched his lover's chest.

“Eat less protein from now on. You don't need on this thing, hyung.”

“You like these muscles.”

“I liked your previous shape, too. You're beautiful with or without muscles, hyung.”

Mark sighed and crossed his arms. Jinyoung caught his hips when he sat up and Mark sat down on the bed.

Suddenly, they heard knocks on their door and Mark moaned something ugly before he get up and opened it.

“Yugyeom-ah?”

Jinyoung turned his head towards their late guest.

“Hyung, I'm sorry but I need on Jinyoung hyung.”

The mentioned person nodded and Mark let him leave the room. He closed the door behind of his back and crossed his arms.

“Where is Jaebum?” he asked at first.

“He sleeps, hyung.”

“What's the matter?”

“I don't want to wake him up but something happened and... you are his brother who is very loyal and I'm not afraid of telling you about it.”

“Maybe something happened with the sheets?” Jinyoung closed his eyes and pressed his lips when the maknae nodded.

“I help you out but please, don't laugh at him when he wakes up.”

Yugyeom frowned.

“Why would I do that?”

“He did not tell you anything about our past, right?”

Yugyeom shook his head. Jinyoung has suddenly opened their door and looked at Mark who was sitting at the edge of the bed. He has immediately looked at Jinyoung.

“I'll be out for some minutes, hyung. I need to tell about him for Yugyeom.”

The maknae was so surprised that Mark just nodded and let them go. As if their eldest would know about it. They sat in the kitchen and Jinyoung told everything... _every fucking thing_. At the end of the story, Yugyeom was shaking and they boy fisted his hands.

“Is he in jail, isn't he?”

“Four years ago, the judge wrote us they put him in jail but... Jaebum's father told me in secret never tell Jaebum that it won't last forever. This man will be free in this year.”

“WHAT?” Yugyeom jumped and his eyes made sparks.

“Calm down. JB does not know about this mistake. We don't want to tell him about this part of the letter plus, he does not know where my brother lives. He won't go and do the same thing with Jaebum hyung.”

“I hope! If I will ever meet him, I will kick this monster until he will beg for his life!”

Jinyoung watched the maknae who turned around of his feet and hurried to Jaebum. He did not know that deep in his thoughts, Yugyeom was afraid that this man may be his... _father_. His father did the same disgusting thing and he was sitting in jail for years. Yugyeom wanted to apologize for what his father did but he really hoped this kid won't be Im Jaebum... _if yes_... he will kill his own parent.

 

 


	9. Rivals

_’Yugyeom-ah_ _, it’s your father. I will be out in this month and go home. I want to see you, I want to meet you. I don’t want to see your mother who re-married that guy. I watched your group in the TV… I hope I will see you.’_

He was reading the letter in his room and at the end of the last word, he tore the paper. The judge sent short explaining why they put his father into the jail and Yugyeom read the exact date of the crime again and again. His brain could see only one thing and his tears fell from his eyes.

“It was my father who did it… it was he who raped Jaebum hyung… the kid’s name is on the paper… Im Jaebum!” his voice was shaking and pushed the paper pieces into the trash with the power of his anger.

He did not expect to receive a quick reply to his question what was in his mind. He can't meet with this man who was his father... he raped Jaebum hyung! **It can't be true!**

 

One week ago, when he slept with hyung, Jinyoung told him about the entire story and they helped Jaebum out of the situation. His hyung made the bed wet and Jinyoung told him it happens when he dreams about that fucking night.

“I’m holding him while you change the sheets.” Yugyeom offered and Jinyoung nodded.

They worked together and Jaebum was so sleepy he did not wake up when Yugyeom lifted him into his arms. Then… on the morning, maybe Jaebum noticed his wet clothes but Yugyeom just saw his red face when he closed the door of the bathroom. Jinyoung smiled at him when they were ready to leave the house and go to practice. Jaebum grabbed his hand before they arrived and kissed him… suddenly in front of everybody. Mark hugged Jinyoung whose face was red as his trousers and Jackson copied them with Bambam. Even, Youngjae was happy and his boyfriend released his waist.

“I’ll see you at night!” he whispered and kissed the singer.

Yugyeom thought he can’t be happier but this letter wanted to destroy his life. He swore by the sleeping Jaebum that he will never tell about his father. No… they mustn’t meet! His father will try to hurt Jaebum if he knows about him. So, Yugyeom will lie twice: for his lover and for his father.

“I will kill him before he goes to Jaebum once again in this life! He won’t get this chance…” he mumbled and did not notice his hyung who tried to approach him from behind and Yugyeom jumped when Jaebum scared him.

“You…” Yugyeom threatened him and chased him through the dance room.

He was happy when Jaebum turned to him and let him to catch his waist. Yugyeom closed him into his arms and Jaebum was smiling like…

Yugyeom really wanted to kiss him.

“Are you coming in my room tonight?” Jaebum asked and Yugyeom turned to red.

“Friday is our day, of course I’ll come.” he whispered and they had to continue the work.

“Hey, guys!” JYP was at the door, it was a sudden visit and the group finished the dance.

Jackson was surprised when their boss announced their next program.

“You are going to go to Thailand. I spoke with Bam’s mother. She will host you and it will be like a tourist show.”

“Great, my land!” the almost youngest clapped with Youngjae and jumped in his place.

Jinyoung laughed and looked at Mark who was standing behind of him.

“Next summer, it will be L.A.” JYP noticed the oldest.

“L.A.?”

“Yes. I want to introduce your countries guys. I hope you will enjoy it.”

“We will like it. Thank you!” Jaebum bowed and JYP shortly stopped by him.

“Are you all right, JB-yah?” he asked and Jinyoung froze.

Their father wanted to tell the truth for JYP just because something unexpected may happen while they are in a different country and Jaebum looked at his boss with a little incomprehension on his face.

“I’m okay.”

“That’s great. Lead these guys well.” he smiled and left the room, his glance shortly met with Jinyoung’s.

It was s sign! Jaebum’s father told him the truth!

“Sweetheart… It’s okay!” Mark squeezed his shoulder and pulled him away gently.

 

Yugyeom was walking up and counted the steps in his head. Their dorm was in the high but Yugyeom liked to use his feet. His mother called him when the letter arrived and the maknae did a short visit because of the curiosity. He tore it! He must destroy his words. He stopped in front of their home because he realized he was crying like a kid. He must calm down.

“What’s with you, Yugyeom-ah?” suddenly, Youngjae’s voice came from behind.

He quickly turned and wiped his tears.

“Why are you crying?”

“I’m worried about the trip.”

“It’s the best lie what I heard from your mouth.” Youngjae smirked and stepped to their door, pushing the maknae out of his way.

“I hope you and Jaebum hyung did not fight.”

“And you would be very happy if we fight, right?”

Yugyeom grabbed strongly his arm and pushed him onto the walls. Youngjae smiled and looked away but let Yugyeom to pour clear water into the glass.

“You are so obvious, hyung. You like him yet and this relationship with that doctor guy is as fake as your smile on your lips.”

“Our love is not fake but you are right. I still love Jaebum. I was quiet surprised when you stepped out as his boyfriend. I was angry and still I am.”

“Why don’t you tell him?”

“He is happy… thanks to you and this man makes me happy, too.”

“He loves me and you won’t get him if you break up with your man.”

“Ah, really? You know the best that my charm is working on him yet.” he winked and Yugyeom had to release him.

Youngjae turned out of his area and shortly, he added:

“We will see who will laugh at the end, Yugyeom-ah. I’m your friend in this group but I’m also your rival if it’s about Jaebum! I’m not an easy opponent. Watch out of your status in Thailand, I warn you. Bambam’s home is my home, too.” he smirked and left him alone.

 

Yugyeom pressed his lips and followed him inside where Jaebum waited for him… and he was very excited. Yugyeom had to embrace this smiling angel who grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his room.


	10. Before Thailand

The angel pushed him on the bed and Yugyeom did not defend himself. The sun was still up but they did not care about the light, which came in the room through the window. Jaebum kissed him as if his life would depend on and Yugyeom pulled him up by his waist and he was holding him firmly. 

“You're so good tonight.” he moaned while Jaebum made him shiver. 

The older did not respond. He was busy with his maknae who amazed him time to time.

He waited for Yugyeom to arrive back to their dorm today. He felt so lonely amongst the guys and he missed the boy. It was so weird but he adored this kind of feeling. He was so surprised that the last night with Yugyeom went without any trouble... he thought he will make the bed wet and the maknae will laugh when he sees his hyung is still a baby who can't hold his... _internal_ _household._ So, he thought he can do it again on this Friday before they will fly to Thailand. He wanted to try out the sex again and nobody will stop him! He wanted to make love with Yugyeom until dawn or even further.

“Hyung... we should pack our clothes and be ready for tomorrow.” the maknae tried to say but Jaebum attacked his lips and Yugyeom could not speak anymore. 

He kissed Jaebum, too and slowly, turned the leader on his back under him. Jaebum looked he was frustrated and wanted to get the position back. Yugyeom let him to roll his body once again before he takes the leader role in his hands and liked the view: Jaebum on the top of him, sitting in his lap and hyung looked so happy. 

“I packed mine and your things before you came home. They are already in our car so don't worry... I want only you tonight.” he said and Yugyeom pressed his lips.

“I have no chance just trusting in you, right? You packed my best clothes in the luggage.” he laughed while Jaebum attacked his neck and they finished this topic. 

Yugyeom felt when Jaebum was exhausted and he turned their roles, gently put Jaebum on his back.

“You'll be better and better... it's our second time in the bed and you are so good, hyung. I swear I found a real jewel.” he whispered and Jaebum closed his eyes when Yugyeom started biting his nipples. 

“I have good teacher... it proves.” he sighed when Yugyeom licked his lower parts. 

Yugyeom spoke about his boyfriends and girlfriends. It was not a secret between of them. Jaebum had have only one boyfriend in his life, Youngjae. They slept together and played together but never made real love so Jaebum was actually a virgin before Yugyeom arrived into his private life. With his ex-girlfriends, Jaebum just kissed them... Yugyeom was his real senior by this part and Jaebum let him teaching. 

Yugyeom slowly pulled Jaebum's underwear down and licked the hyung's groins. Jaebum's skin was very sensitive there and Yugyeom smiled when his hyung lifted his chest. 

“Enjoy my treat, hyung... enjoy it!” he mumbled and Jaebum felt he fell in the Heaven. 

 

In the next room, Youngjae was not in happy mood and did not let Jackson to do the same thing with Bambam. He wanted to speak with his best friend and even though Jackson was looking at him very nervously he was selfish and stayed in the room. Bambam was packing and listening on him in the same time. 

“I think I should break up with him.” Youngjae was speaking about his current boyfriend.

“You are together since four years. What's the problem?” Bambam sighed and put his red T-shirt in the luggage. 

Jackson was sitting on the floor, playing with phone and he swore he will kill Youngjae if he stays more. This boy was selfish and he will tell about his plan for Jaebum if the leader and he get a chance to be in one room... alone. 

“Yugyeomie is a very good boyfriend, don't you think?” Jackson lifted his head and targeted the killing question. 

Bambam stopped, Jackson felt his boyfriend's muscles tensed but he could swear he amazed Bambam. Youngjae mumbled something 'yes' under his nose and turned his head away.

“I would be better, hyung. Jaebum and I were together when Yugyeom was not even in the picture so I want to fight for him.”

“You laughed on him, did you forget?” Jackson got up from the floor and poked Youngjae's shoulder. 

“I laughed because it was funny. And how do you know it? I told about that night just for one person in our group and this person is standing here...” he aimed at Bambam who wanted to sink deep under the ground. 

“Thanks, bro.” he blushed and Jackson shrugged. 

“So, we can't hold the secrets. It proves we are a family.” the Chinese boy burst out of laughing and decided to let these two alone, it was awkward and Bambam will get his revenge in the bed, later.. he was so sure. 

 

He walked through the hall and almost fell because of Coco. The tiny old dog was playing with her fake bone and ran near Jackson. She was running until she reached Mark's room and her master clapped when she gave the bone to him.

“Where is Jinyoungie?” Jackson asked Mark who pointed into his room.

“You can talk with him if you want to ask something. I play with her because we will be away for a long time.”

Jackson smiled and nodded. 

“Good to know at least, you play with her.”

“Youngjae is a good master, too. She also likes him.”

“Mark hyung... _he_... what would you do if you know about a case, in which the main characters are our friends?” 

Mark lifted his eyebrow and put Coco back to the floor. 

“Drama?” he laughed and Jackson shook his head.

“Kinda yes.”

“You're spending too much time with the 'princesses'. When was the last time when only the men went to hang out?” 

“Men?”

“You know how I mean.” the American winked and walked closer to him. 

“Seun-ah, in Thailand we can speak a lot if you want and not just in Thailand. Before you and Bambam became one, actually, we spent lots of time together. You were my best friend.”

“It did not change, hyung.” Jackson's heart melted and touched Mark's arm. “I just feel I found my other half. I... I like him how you like Jinyoungie.” 

Mark blushed but Jackson was right. 

“If Youngjae wants to get Jaebum back, he needs on work and develop his inner mind. Have a sympathy towards a person who has real sickness in his life is the best thing what Yugyeom owns. It's a big thing even I could not copy our maknae, which makes Yugyeom special in our family.”

“Do you know about Jaebum's life?” Jackson froze.

“Jinyoung is his brother and knows everything. I know everything because Jinyoung trusts in me. I think you only know about what Youngjae told to Bambam. If you want to know the entire story about Jaebum's sickness you should ask Jinyoung.”

“There is an entire story?”

“Yes.”

“Jaebum has urinated in his bed and Youngjae laughed. It was funny I think but it was an awkward accident in the same time. I know only about this part.”

Mark pressed his lips and pointed towards his room where Jinyoung packed their clothes. 

“You're close to Jinyoung, too. If you ask him nicely and you swear that you won't bother Jaebum with his past, Jinyoung might tell you.”

It was very mysterious and Jackson liked the detective stories so headed in Mark's room. Jinyoung welcomed him with his big smile and Jackson just asked him... about their leader. 

 

Youngjae sighed when Jackson left them alone and turned to Bambam. His friend was in the middle of his clothes, this room was the mess itself. 

“If you break up, you will lose a good man.” the Thai mumbled and Youngjae knew about this fact.

The doctor was a good man and he met him in the hospital, which he and Jaebum visited after Youngjae's little accident. This man was an intern doctor and liked kpop so much... it was quick and he asked Youngjae out. Youngjae kissed Jaebum on that day in front of the hospital and Jaebum kissed him back... why did they let go of each other?  _Why...?_

“I think Yugyeom was already tiptoeing around of Jaebum when you dared to kiss him.” 

“What?”

“You heard. Yugyeom asked me a lot on those days about JB hyung and before you were injured, I heard you told him you are JB's ex.”

Youngjae started to think right now and slowly, he nodded. 

“So, you think our maknae pushed me direct on the floor?”

Bambam shook his head but shrugged.

“Who knows. I believe it was just an accident.”

Youngjae licked his lips while he has walked out of the room leaving Bambam with his luggage. He stopped by his door and caught in the walls. 

“I like him but _Jaebum is special_...” he mumbled and Mark has suddenly touched his shoulder. 

“Hyung?” he startled.

Mark sighed.

“Go and play with this little lady. She will miss you in these days and she will help you to think clear.” he whispered and Youngjae stayed there with Coco in his arms.

The dog has desperately wanted to lick his mouth and Youngjae let her do it. He really did not know his own feelings. He hoped, he and Jaebum will get a mission in Thailand and they can talk about their feelings... without Yugyeom!

 


	11. Message for You!

I've never thought I will write this message for You, Guys but at first... thank you so much you follow and read this story!!! 

Now, I must say because of my life (mostly because of the work!) I need to stop writing and I will take a 'short' break. 'Short' means till the end of June. 

I'm sorry but I can't think clearly and I'm tired always after I go home. I don't want to write in this condition and after this break I hope I can write again. 

I'll going to go to fly to Berlin because of the 'Eyes on you' concert and I guess I will take new ideas there. :)

(This applies to all my running works on the AO3, of course!)

 

Thank you so much! Enjoy the summer! :)))


	12. The evil never sleeps

As soon as they arrived, the staff separated them from each other and they worked in two-pairs teams. Except of Jackson, Mark and Jinyoung... they worked as a three-member team and of course, at the end of the days, Jackson suffered in love sickness. Mark and Jinyoung really let him out of the space when the camera did not work and poor Jackson missed Bambam so much who was in a team with Yugyeom. The two maknaes were in another town and recorded their day as countryside travelers. Jackson's team remained in Bangkok and their job was discovering the city famous places where fans could go enjoy their holiday. Jaebum and Youngjae... well, they had to work together and they were hiking.

“Aish... I can't reach him!” Yugyeom dropped his phone on the bed and Bambam sighed while dropped himself on his bed.

“I've never thought we'll be separated.” he mumbled and closed his eyes.

The summer was warm and Yugyeom's company was fun at first but the maknae really became flustered after two days without his Jaebum hyung. They shared a room with two single bed, the staff was sleeping by the next door and he missed Jackson, too.

“Maybe the mountain got no signal...” he chuckled but it was not funny for Yugyeom.

His father tried to call him in every fucking day and he pretended to not know the person so Bambam started to be curious who was this mysterious man who was so desperate to speak with him.

“It's sure you don't know the number?”

“He?” Yugyeom looked up and his flustered self did not enjoy the question.

“You know... your phone intruder.”

“Ah... no... the number is not familiar.” he lied.

“I go out to speak with my man, okay?” Bambam jumped and walked to their balcony.

Yugyeom nodded and when he was finally left alone he called his father back.

 

“Gyeom-ah?” the familiar voice cut into his heart and he sighed deep, trying to calm his soul down.

“I am.”

“How are you?”

“Good.” he answered the stupid question. “What do you want from me?”

“I told you. A want a date with my son.”

“I'm busy.”

“I know: you're working in a boy-group. Your mother told me about GOT7, right? It is the name.”

“Did you meet with her?”

“Don't worry, she was with her new husband. The shithead does not leave her alone...”

“I asked him to go with her.”

His dad stopped and Yugyeom could hear his breathing.

“I don't blame you that you have no trust in me... no trust in your own father!”

“You stopped to be my father when you had kidnapped that kid!” his whispering voice became stronger and wanted to hide into the toilet because Bambam could return in every minute.

“I wanted the best for my family and this kid's parents were super rich.”

“You kidnapped him and the police told us you... you raped him!”

“What do you know about me, eh?” his father started to be angry and raised his tone.

Yugyeom bit his lips until his blood ran out and he could taste it on his tongue.

“You ruined a life, dad!”

“The spoiled brat has no memories about me, I bet!”

“He has the worst nightmares because of you, Dad!” he hissed and wanted to kill his father.

Jaebum's face came in his brain when the hyung spoke in his dreams and Yugyeom listened on him all night... he stayed up and listened on Jaebum's behavior, tried to analyze him. When he learned the truth... he wanted to pamper Jaebum and closed him into his arms when the scary nightmares returned.

“Do you know him... the boy?”

“Yes.” he stopped but said the truth.

“How?”

“We met in the building of JYP and he is working in my team. He is... he is the most precious person for me in this world and I will never forgive you, Dad! Actually, I want to kill you if you dare to go closer to my team and try to meet me personally... I will call the police!” his anger broke out like a hurricane and his dad hang up the phone.

“I will never forgive what you've done with Jaebum!” he was panting alone.

Only the walls heard his sharp words...

 

Mr. Kim Seojun was a wise man who spent the last ten years in prison. Amongst the inmates, he learned to be patient and wise. He was not wise in 2004. He kidnapped the kid from the playground and he could kill him if the kid does not leave his hidden place and outside the people did not help. The people of the street stopped him and the knife in his hand fell on the ground. The police had waited for him and the boy looked at him like he would have been a ghost. He raped Im Jaebum on the night when he kidnapped him. He talked with his father and he raped him because he was mad at the world. He did not believe the boy knew what happened. He screamed because of the fear but nothing more... he was still so young, maybe he forgot everything. Mr. Kim thought of that night like a dream.

He was standing in Bangkok now with a phone in his hand and just an almost empty wallet in his bag was his company. He wanted to meet Yugyeom and asked for money. He did everything for his son and now... he gets nothing back! Im Jaebum makes his life like a Hell and his face darkened when he searched for his picture. GOT7---> Im Jaebum, leader... JJProject... what a nonsense life! He hated the idols, the actors and actually, he hated everybody who got better life than him.

“Im Jaebum...”

He found a website where the fans were talking about their new project: ' _ **Enjoy Thailand**_!' was the stupid title and he knows the boys are hiking. Yugyeom's mother told him that his son was in Thailand but now... when he had to hear that his son rejected him... he found a new target and maybe, it will be the last mission of his life. He wanted to kill Im Jaebum! He wanted to rape him again because he was angry and really, this little brat turned into a very great young man... his son won't like it, he smiled and put the phone back in his pocket.

“My son has the same taste like his father.” he laughed and licked his dry lips. ' _Im Jaebum will sleep soon. You pay for Yugyeom... who hates me now because of you!'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was in Berlin and the concert waaas... fantastic, amazing, wonderful and more... JYP is really a pro and I enjoyed the concert from my heart! I won't lie: it was my best decision in my life and the concert was 3 hours! 3 LONG HOURS! I was sitting on the second floor and saw everything thanks to the three huge projector! They tried to speak German and for Jinyoung... wow... his German is very very... ah! I loved every minutes!"  
> Mark, my bias was very shy... he was so cute, OMG, and he was dancing at the end with the Hungarian flag on his back, as a Hungarian for me... it was a very precious moment! 
> 
> They are the best! :D (And Berlin is a great city, too!)


	13. Temptation

_The man has finally reached the village where Jaebum and Youngjae were happily spending their days, finding the hotel where the two idols live._

 

The mountain was so green, so beautiful and wild that Jaebum has often stopped to catch the air. They could eat the air and this mission was very good for Youngjae’s allergic body. The boys enjoyed the trip and sometimes they forgot they have teammates who are waiting for their call.

“Upps… Yugyeom-ah called me three times.” he laughed after they arrived home.

Youngjae sighed while he lay on the bed. He spread his arms out and wanted to take off his sweaty T-shirt. Hiking was not easy and he was tired always. Jaebum sat on the other bed. He was lost in the texts but noticed when the T-shirt found the floor. His eyes followed the way from the clothes to Youngjae. His ex was resting on the bed with naked-sweated chest and… Jaebum gulped. Quickly, he turned back to Yugyeom’s text where his current boyfriend writes ‘ _I miss you so much, hyung’_.

‘Yeah, I miss you too.’ Jaebum thought but as if it is a must thing: he looked up and Youngjae has almost fallen asleep.

 ‘He will get cold if he sleeps without bath.’ he jumped; his phone stayed on the bed and gently, touched Youngjae’s face.

The younger boy hummed something about he is tired and ‘ _JB leave me alone_ ’ and turned on his side.

“Youngjae-yah, take a bath, please…” JB tried and pulled his friend up.

“Nah, I slept!” Youngjae was salty and suddenly, he realized its JB in front of him, not his boyfriend.

“Sorry, hyung.”

“Never sorry… Go and take a bath before you get cold.”

Youngjae nodded but before Jaebum could go back, he touched his shoulder and his face blushed.

“What do you want?” Jaebum blushed, too.

“Hyung, I like to work with you and it’s so good that now… our friends are not here.”

JB nodded but it started to become uncomfortable.

“Youngjae, even if we are not together, I think of you as one of my precious friend and I’m happy we can talk again and you feel comfortable around of me.”

“Same here but… hyung, I will break up with him.”

Jaebum froze and looked at him.

“Why?”

“It’s not fair to be with him if I have still feelings.”

“What feelings?”

“Hyung, I… I’m still love with you. I loved you always and… I can’t let you go. I’m sorry.” Youngjae confessed.

His eyes became teary and Jaebum lost his words.

“Say again?”

“I love you, hyung. I hate that you are with Yugyeom… I was wrong back then, I am a spoiled brat thanks to my parents but still… I love you. I want you to get back, hyung.”

He cried and slowly he reached for Jaebum and gently pushed him on the back. He sat in his lap. Jaebum could perfectly see Youngjae’s cute abs and his ex- pulled under his black T-shirt wanted to pull it over Jaebum’s head. He tossed it onto the floor and it fell on the other shirt. Jaebum knows it’s wrong. What’s happening is very wrong but he does not know why… he let Youngjae lean to his face… and they are kissing.

 

Yugyeom couldn’t sleep well. After the talk with his father, Bambam returned and smiled. ‘ _Jackson really misses him_ ’ he said and slept away quickly. Yugyeom wrote another long message…

‘JB does not like the story-long texts but now… I want to speak with him badly.’ he thought and lost his cold head.

He did not know why he was nervous. His father or the stupid separated missions made him to be angry but he was nervous because of Youngjae, too. He hated the idea sending these two hiking alone.

‘Please, hyung… answer me! I am the one who needs on you this time.’ he begged for it and decided to make another call.

 

Youngjae kissed him hungrily and Jaebum touched his ex-‘s back, started to pull under his trousers. The black jeans were tight on Youngjae but somehow Jaebum opened it and Youngjae chuckled sweetly.

“Why are you laughing?” Jaebum asked and Youngjae shrugged.

“I like it, hyung. We are on the dark side together.”

“Dark side?”

“You and I are still in relationships.”

“Ah…” Jaebum stopped and elbowed on the bed.

Youngjae looked into his eyes and this moment was very meaningful.

“I don’t… care about him if you…” Youngjae whispered and wanted to lean in a kiss again but JB’s phone started to ring.

Jaebum jumped up like thunder and ran towards the object dropping Youngjae on his chest. The younger looked like an angry cat but seated with crossed legs and arms.

“It’s Yugyeom!” JB said and Youngjae nodded bitterly.

The hyung turned away, tried to hide his face and the balcony was very inviting in this moment. Jaebum went out and left Youngjae totally alone.

“Great!” he hit into the pillows and sighed heavily.

Tears were in his eyes again…


	14. Sins

Jaebum closed the balcony's door and watched the mountains while Yugyeom's voice filled the area. It sounded like a very flustered boyfriend and Jaebum felt he is an asshole. ' _What was he doing in the room? Youngjae is his ex and they can't do this. No!_ ' he thought and let Yugyeom speak because the words did not come on his tongue. Even the mountains told him he is a cheater, the bad guy and he could not think anymore.

“I miss you so much, hyung.” he whispered and Jaebum sighed.

' _What's the correct answer in this situation? Coward...'_

“Yugyeom-ah... I think we need to talk.”

' _WHAT?_ ' he thought right after the sentence came out of his stupid mouth.

“Oh... okay. About what we need to talk?”

' _Think, Im Jaebum if you don't want to lose this man! Think you stupid idiot!_ '

“I miss you so much, too and we don't do this anymore. I will tell the agency about it.”

“Eh?”

“I mean... we don't split the team anymore. I don't like it.” he lied like a pro and he wanted to get a slap from himself.

“Aaah...great! So, how much do you miss me?” Yugyeom was so happy and JB imagined him jumping like a kid.

 

Youngjae – in the room – wanted to vanish and his eyes were wet. He went to the bathroom, closed the door and sat in the corner.

"Why am I such a wreck?" he cried and looked at his phone.

No message waited for him... from his current man.

' _We fought and I did not call him back... He does not deserve this!_ '

He knows he is upset now. He wanted to cheat his boyfriend with Jaebum and he did not care about his own team mate who was his friend. They were not close but as the years passed, they were the best frenemies, _funny_. Were they friends for real? No but he liked him as his co-worker. Yugyeom was a real pro and Youngjae accepted his knowledge. Just one thing separated them to become friends... one thing who was a person, of course.

He was thinking on the day before the travel when he threatened the maknae. He sighed and took air into his lungs. Suddenly, knocks on the door warned him to get out of this place. Maybe, it's JB but now, he wanted to think and he wanted to take a bath.

“Later, hyung.” he said or shouted anyway but JB get it and left him alone.

He went to the shower and the hot water was so good in this moment that he closed his eyes and let his thoughts go away from his head. He washed his hair and holding it under the water for minutes. His tears lost amongst the drops.

' _Why..._ ' this hated question always returned. ' _Why am I thinking of JB? Why am I not happy with my man?_ '

The hot water did not chase his thoughts and he kept himself thinking of JB with him here, under the shower making love: _they were naked, they were kissing and Youngjae pushed his hyung onto the walls. Jaebum embraced him with his strong hands and Youngjae bit into his neck, making purple color on Jaebum._

**It should have happened!**

“Shit!” Youngjae hit in the bathtub but already he regretted because it was hard for his hands.

These imagines did not help on him: they make it worse.

 

Jaebum wanted to do something for Youngjae. He knew he hurt him. They were both wrong! He was running his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. He wants Yugyeom! He loves him, this boy does not deserve this but _Youngjae_... how he loved Youngjae back then! _Just that stupid night when he wanted to share the bed and the morning when Youngjae laughed_... was it a quick decision to leave him because of that? Or it was the fate what led Yugyeom to him? Yugyeom never laughed and never was immature, even if he is so young he always makes Jaebum happy. But _Youngjae_ ; he likes to sing and work with him, teasing him... he likes him...

“As a precious friend.” he mumbled and gazed at the bathroom.

Today, on this bed... he touched Youngjae's thighs and wanted him to get out of his trousers. On the other side, Yugyeom is so lovely and his puppy eyes... now, Jaebum looked at himself in the mirror. He will never forgive this mistake what he has done!

_'Yugyeom helped me out of the fear. I'm not afraid and I have no nightmares about that night anymore thanks to Yugyeom and I cheat him now??? IDIOT!'_

" **I found a jewel."**  Yugyeom always tells him when he is down and imagined the maknae's gentle arms around of his waist.

The mirror laughed.

 

When these two were lost in their sins what they created, another man was lost in his sin in Bangkok. He was already on the train, which takes him where his target worked.

' _It's so easy!_ ' he smirked and put his binoculars in his bag-pack.

He will need on these objects.

' _Some days later, I will kill you, Jaebum-ah but before it... we play a little bit.._.'

He planned everything: he waits until the boy is alone or he is slightly further from his team and he will take him somewhere deep, where no people can find them. He will rape him again and kill him with the knife, which was in his bag. Thanks to the fans who are following them everywhere and update every info about them on the internet he can easily track the hotel and the boys schedule. He licked his lips and crossed his arms. A little boy sat near him on the train... his own son was in the same age when they put him behind of the bars. He smiled at the boy who smiled back... this little angel does not know a killer is sitting near him.

He laughed in his mind. He did not care about this boy. He cared about Yugyeom and his wife. Yugyeom was his only son and his love goes to this Jaebum. How he hated it! His son loves the boy who because of his father was sitting in jail! He presses his lips and looks at the young boy again...

“Why do you need on binoculars, Mister?” the boy spotted it when he put it in the bag.

“I will hunt.”

 


	15. 'David'

When Youngjae finished the showering Jaebum has already returned and was sitting on the bed where they kissed. The younger crossed his arms and Jaebum couldn’t deny those hips, which were covered with a towel. Youngjae’s chest was naked and his hair was wet. The leader had to gulp and wanted to deny the view but it was hard. He sighed and Youngjae smirked when he turned towards his bed showing his back for Jaebum.

“He misses you, hyung?” he asked this obviously awkward question and pretended to organize his clothes on the bed.

Jaebum did not answer and Youngjae hoped he will go to the bathroom soon and he can sleep quickly but for his biggest surprise, Jaebum’s hand touched his shoulder and Youngjae jumped, he caught in the bed’s edge and Jaebum was watching him from up to down. The towel was still covering him...

“You’re so beautiful, Youngjae-yah but I can’t be with you.” he said and Youngjae closed his eyes, tried to breathe slowly.

“What does he mean to you that you can’t _kiss me_ … _embrace me_ like one minutes before? What does he mean to you that you must avoid me? I see you want me, do you?”

Slowly – or Jaebum saw it slowly – he started to make out his towel: he was just holding it in his hands and looked at his hyung. Jaebum stepped back two meters but it did not work.

“ _Look_ …” Youngjae’s lips whispered and the towel was dropped on the floor.

Jaebum froze. Youngjae was totally naked and he was standing in front of him like an amazing Michelangelo statue. _David was nothing_ … Youngjae looked like what he was in Jaebum's old dreams.

 

Yugyeom smiled like a happy idiot on the next day. He and Bambam walked on the streets, they finished their jobs and Bam wanted to go shopping.

“Something new for Jackson’s wardrobe would be great, don’t you think?” he chuckled because he was the only one who personally cared about what Jackson will wear.

 “You would be a great stylist, Bammie. I envy you.”

“Liar! You are the second in our group who owns amazing clothes. Look at you, man! Your legs are the most perfect body parts in this world! I just can wish those legs to be mine. A male model could kill for it and you wear them on the perfect way. These black jeans are great…”

“Thanks. What do you want to buy for him?”

“ _Dunno_ …” he shrugged but he found his target soon because Yugyeom found himself walking by Armani.

“I _guess_ , we arrived.” he smiled and looked around until Bambam got what he looked for.

He got no messages today from JB but he was not worried because at the end of this day his team will go to JB’s team. On the last day, they will do camping together. Jackson, Mark and Jinyoung were already on the road towards the mountains.

“What do you think, will he kiss you?” Bam winked at him between two jackets.

Yugyeom blushed and his friend burst out of laughing.

“If he does not kiss me, I will kiss him.” Yugyeom joked but Bam looked at him seriously.

“You are very calm… I would be jealous if Jackson will work with his ex.”

Yugyeom pressed his lips. Bambam did not see his inside, which was like an erupting Vulcan when he heard Youngjae’s name.

“I treat it well.”

“What did he tell you yesterday?”

“You are very curious!”

“I am a curious friend. Nah… tell me, please!”

Yugyeom sighed but Bambam was so cute that he can’t deny and told everything.

“It’s so cute that he does not to want to work without you. It’s good sign.”

“Really?”

They left the shop with very expensive goods in Bam’s hands and headed towards their car.

“I think somebody won’t sleep tonight. When we arrive there…” Bam chuckled and elbowed Yugyeom’s side.

The maknae blushed again and turned to the window. It started raining. Yugyeom wanted to stay silent for a little bit. He thought over twice what Bambam said and he agreed. Maybe, these days for Jaebum and Youngjae were good to worked on their relationship without feelings. He hoped that Youngjae has already understood that Jaebum belongs to Yugyeom. He hoped…


	16. The devil is standing behind your door

_Youngjae_ _smiled when JB closed his eyes. He waited for a kiss and touched his hips, tried to make Jaebum out of his clothes. The sun has already gone to sleep and the dark covered his lust what it was there in his chest. His pink lips touched Jaebum’s and he lost in the warm hands, which gently embraced his bare waist._

_Youngjae was sexy and Jaebum couldn’t totally ignore it. He embraced him, kissed him and they were lost in each other just for a long minute when the time stopped rolling._

 

The car arrived and Jackson was the first who jumped out leaving the MarkJin duo alone. Working with these two was the worst experience in his life, he hated to be left out from everything and at the end of the days, he watched every movies what he bought on his tablet. He missed his Bambam so much and he waited for the boys outside. It was raining and he hoped that the two maknaes have a safe ride. He was standing, elbowing to the entrance of the hotel and an angry old man has almost bumped into him… he looked so weird and Jackson watched him well with narrow eyes. He wanted to book a room just for himself, he looked like a hunter. Jackson sighed and turned his attention towards a sure car, which was stopped in the parking lot. His lips made wild smile and ran to the opening door, he lifted Bambam from the ground closing him tight in his arms and kissed him. Their relationship was open secret amongst the staff and they did not care about other people. Yugyeom watched the happy pair until the moment when he saw his person in the doorway. It was such a big surprise that JB did not sleep in this late hour and Yugyeom closed him in his arms and they shared a sweet long kiss. The staff girls smiled vanished into the building, leaving the lovers alone. They finished the work so the team could do whatever they wanted. Jaebum missed Yugyeom so much that they closed their door and ended in the bed. Jaebum was on the top right now, it was weird for Yugyeom but let his hyung to do what he learnt from him.

“You are so good to me.” Jaebum moaned and kissed him.

 Yugyeom couldn’t deny touching his hyung’s beautiful hips, which were belonged to a real dancer. Those sexy curves created thanks to the dance lessons and Yugyeom liked them so much. Every dancer owned those curves and Yugyeom only liked Jaebum’s. The leader kissed his neck and played with his chest and the maknae’s loud moan made Jaebum satisfy. When he finished, they rested just some minutes and now Yugyeom sat on his lap and Jaebum could touch his long sexy legs: _Jaebum’s favorite parts_.

“How was the work with Youngjae hyung?” Yugyeom has suddenly asked and it hit Jaebum’s head pulling him back to the reality.

He pressed his lips and his head fell back on the pillow.

‘Was it so awkward?”

Jaebum smirked and touched Yugyeom’s legs again.

“It was not easy but we worked on our relationship.” he replied and actually, it was right.

Yugyeom nodded and finished this topic. In their bed, he really did not want to mention Jaebum’s ex. He wanted to ask, though… something was in his head because of Youngjae and he could not let it go. He kissed Jaebum and it felt like the heaven. His hyung’s lips were so soft and it seemed that Jaebum missed him so much what made Yugyeom very happy.

“Did I tell you I love you so much, hyung?” he smiled and kissed in JB’s neck… making the hyung laugh.

JB chuckled and Yugyeom played a little bit with him. They rolled on their side and Yugyeom closed him in his arms, Jaebum’s eyes looked at him and they told about the love what his hyung felt. Yugyeom was so sure that he can trust in Jaebum and he was happy that Youngjae was not his rival anymore.

“ _Love ya’_ … Yugyeom-ah!” he whispered and Yugyeom kissed his cheek before JB closed his eyes and slept away.

 

Mr. Kim stopped by their door. His evil smile told about his plan what he planted in his head. His son’s room was in the same floor where he got his place. It was such luck! He licked his lips and left the area. _He will deal with Im Jaebum tomorrow_ … he will sleep tight and he will be ready to take Jaebum on a place where his son will never catch them. He has already found the cave and it’s his time!

Suddenly, he heard a boy’s voice, which came from the elevator. It stopped and Jaebum’s younger co-worker stepped out, his eyes were red and wet. He knows this boy! This Youngjae belonged to the boy band, too and maybe he cried his eyes out because they were puffy. The older man stopped walking and let the younger go away near his body… he touched his shoulder and Youngjae froze.

“Oh, sorry… I thought I know you.” the man acted like a fool and Youngjae nodded in his fear.

“Maybe… you‘ve seen me earlier, Mister. We live on the same floor.”

“I’ve arrived today, young man.”

“Have a good night, Sir!” Youngjae bowed and left this weird man quickly alone.

He opened his door and the man stared him until he stepped in his room. It was very gruesome and Youngjae closed his door twice and left his key in the door lock.

 

The morning arrived soon and Jaebum was stretching his arms, his legs and he looked into Yugyeom’s lovely mornings eyes. His maknae’s black hair fell in his arms and covered his beautiful dark eyes. Jaebum wanted to cuddle and Yugyeom couldn’t stop him. They shared romantic kisses and Jaebum’s bare face without make-up was so cute that Yugyeom had to sigh.

“You will kill me one day, hyung!” he went on the top of Jaebum and the blanket fell from his back.

Jaebum embraced him and Yugyeom leaned down to give him a very long, meaningful kiss. Jaebum was touching his back and the maknae shivered. The hyung’s fingers went up and down on his spine and it was so good…

“You know I’m hard on the morning and you make it even worse, hyung!” he whispered and Jaebum burst out of laughing.

“ _Then_ … it will be the best if you will be hurry!”


	17. Breaking hearts

Yugyeom closed their room after they finished their great morning cuddle and JB was still in the bed when he bumped in Youngjae on the corridor. It was awkward: standing so close to Youngjae in the early morning and maybe, his co-worker got bad night: the signs are shown on his face. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks have suddenly blushed when he looked at the maknae.

“Hi.”

“Hyung… hi.” he couldn’t say more and he did not want to say more, actually.

They were not friends but frenemies since the start. Youngjae crossed his arms and his smile was fake but Yugyeom knew him well… _the game begins again…_

“Were you worried?”

“Why?” he played the fool.

“Oh my… well, I worked with him, slept in his room…”

“Which was also yours because you got this new one after we have arrived? It’s not a big think, Youngjae hyung.”

He wanted to go forward but Youngjae blocked his way. He froze.

“Do you want to say something?”

Youngjae stopped laughing and looked seriously at the maknae. His narrow eyes hurt Yugyeom.

“ _Nothing important_ … do you trust in Jaebum hyung?”

His tone was rather odd. Yugyeom gulped and his lips went dry.

“I trust in him. He is the best thing in my…”

“Yes, I know about that but it’s sure you can trust in him?”

“Why shouldn’t I trust in him? Look, Youngjae hyung… I like you because we work well together and you are a great guy but please, stop! I love him, okay? He loves me, he feels what I feel and we are great together. I know you were close in the past but it is the end. You have a boyfriend if I’m correct and…”

“I slept with him.” he said the words what Yugyeom did not want to hear.

He did not hear the sentence well… the world stopped moving. Youngjae smirked and walked closer still his arms were crossed. He leaned in Yugyeom’s face breaking his personal space.

“ _I… SLEPT… IN... HIS... BED!"_  he smiled, turned away and left Yugyeom on his place.

 

Jaebum stretched his arms and the weather was so beautiful today that he hoped he can walk with Yugyeom alone. He really fell in love! He was so happy and he felt his decision was right. Youngjae was angry and he was standing in front of him like a beautiful statue. They shared one tiny kiss and in that moment while they were kissing JB realized his heart belongs only to this stupid guy who treated him like a… _jewel_? He smiled because Jaebum was not a jewel just a wreck. He turned on his side, looked at the window where the sun left its rays. He closed them and tried to relax. This night was their most fantastic night and his heart now ached because Yugyeom left him here so early. The maknae was hungry. Jaebum was on his special diet what Yugyeom hated from his heart but he had to do it. Jackson wanted to go to the gym with him and he has already said yes so he got up and left the bed, slowly, of course. He washed his face and teeth, took a quick shower and changed his outfit. He liked the baggy clothes but today was special and he wanted to look like a… he laughed because he wanted to look good for Yugyeom! He put his training clothes in the bag pack and he hoped his maknae will like the dark blue jeans and the white silk shirt what he chose. He put white ribbon around of his neck.

“ _Idiot_ …” he said for the mirror and headed towards the gym.

 

Jackson is waited for him since thirty minutes! This guy does not know the time?! He was very tolerant in the first twenty minutes but now it’s ridiculous! He walked up and down in front of the gym and the strange man whom he met by the entrance of the hotel welcomed him with hand gestures. They met again! Now, it seemed he is normal buuut something wrong was on his face what Jackson did not like. Jackson was good in this and he felt something strange aura around this old guy. He was not that old… he was old like their fathers. One little pack was hanging on his shoulder and the T-shirt what he was wearing was unclear and… _was it blood on the shirt?_

_‘Geez… if his nose is running… why wear it again? Bleh.’_

He decided to leave this place and he will punish Jaebum today who totally forgot their workout!


	18. Nightmare

He thought, he had already forgotten him. The face, the voice and the disgusting smell what he chased out of his dreams… everything from his childhood has returned in one minute. He was ready to meet with Jackson in the gym. He met Jinyoung in the hall before he turned in and was ready to push his happy mood into Jackson’s face but something hit his head and Jaebum woke up in a small place, which was dark and he did not see anything with his eyes. His white shirt became dirty because of the sand under his body. The sand was wet and the smell was like… _a cave_. A cave somewhere deep in the forest and he just heard the sound of falling water drops. He felt nothing in this moment… he knew he was kidnapped and he really knows the person who did it. He hoped this man is sitting in jail… forever and they won’t meet in this life.  

He heard the voice of some bats above of his head. He did not look up to look for them… _he_ … he was lost and did not know what to do. What should he do?! He did not know this place. The cave was unfamiliar: how deep is this place where he is?

“ _Yugyeom… Jinyoung_ …” he whispered and his hands were trembling.

The cave was wet and cold and he was cold and…

“ ** _No!_** _I don’t have to go out… I can keep it… I can_ …” he tried to be brave but the courage avoiding him.

“Mom…” he called her but knew she won’t hear.

“Your mother is not here, boy.” he heard **_him_** instead of the wished person.

Jaebum lifted his head so quickly and looked around. It was still dark but his eyes get used it. He saw the man’s long shape. It was like a horror story. ‘ _The Lovely Bones’_ movie was in his head right now and the girl did not survive… she did not survive… he started to cry… like a baby.

“I see a young man here but he is still a crybaby, Jaebum-ah.” he chuckled and his annoying laugh made Jaebum shivering.

“I hate you…” he tried to spat into his face but the voice broke and Jaebum’s fear won.

“Yes. You and I hate each other, Jaebum-ah. It did not change. Remember, when we were alone and _I got you_ … you wanted to push your nails into my face and almost managed to make a long scar. It hurt.”

His voice was around of Jaebum and the cave made echoes. It was horrible.

“How are you getting out?”

“You mean get out of the jail? It was simple and your parents know it, I bet. The judge sent them one very-very long letter about my good behavior. I did not kill you, boy. Did you… really waited that they will put me forever behind the bars? Little naïve Jaebum-ah…” his voice came closer and closer until Jaebum could feel the man’s breathing in his face.

His bones did not move, he could not move. He will die today. His biggest nightmare came true and…

“What do you think we will do together, eh?” the man whispered and the long white ribbon, which curled on JB’s neck, it was in his hand and he pulled it. It hurt JB and he fell in the mud. “Why did you put on these fine clothes, Jaebum-ah?  For your fans…the girls like it or has it deeper meaning? I think it has one meaning: Yugyeom.” he said the name slowly and JB’s eyes widened.

“ **LEAVE HIM OUT OF YOUR DIRTY MIND!** ” he kicked into the man’s chest and wanted to punch him but he forgot that the man was stronger and muscles were on his arms and legs. The jail made him stronger, way stronger, which could win above of Jaebum. They rolled in the mud and JB’s clothes became wet. Jaebum’s strength was Yugyeom in this moment and he has almost made his way out of the man’s arms but…

“ _Little shit_ …” he shouted and gave him one very big kick into his back.

Jaebum fell on the sand with his face and fainted because of the falling.

“My Lord, this boy is so strong. I must be more cautious.” he spat on Jaebum’s body and kicked into his legs.

Jaebum cried and tried to stand up but the pain was so… indescribable that he had to stay down. His eyes got sand and it hurt him more than the pain in his spine. He wanted to scream and cry for help but the voice broke and he got another kicks. The man laughed when he was hitting him non-stop and Jaebum felt blood on the edge of his lips. Blood was running down on his waist and the mud hurt his open scars. 

“Do you know, kid… this name what you told earlier is really familiar… not because you are in one group with him but because this name is the part of my life.” the man has suddenly stopped the kicking and Jaebum rolled on his side, he wanted to look at the man.

Lots of tears were in his eyes and he swore if this man will hurt Yugyeom, he will kill him. He won’t care about the justice… he will kill him if this man will hurt his…

“I tell you why this name is the part of my life.” the man grabbed his white shirt and kissed Jaebum like a psychopath and after he broke that painful unwanted kiss…

“This boy is my son. I did everything for him in the past, including you, too. I wanted money from your parents because I wanted to give him food and toys. He was a poor child like you’ve never been… you are spoiled brat. You don’t know what means to live hard life.” his distorted face did not let Jaebum to get air.

 _He just told and told and told and told his problems_ … or the problems what he created and while he told them… he pushed Jaebum in the mud on his back and kissed him again but not on the way how his son kissed him. Jaebum cried when Yugyeom’s gentleness returned into his memory and he protested from his veins against this sick person but the man has always won!

 _He was very strong_ … JB has nothing against him but he hoped he can win… he hoped in every seconds when he got new chances to hit him but it always ended with rough answers.

When the man was tired he let Jaebum on the sand. He was standing above of the boy and he poked Jaebum with one of his foot wanting to scan his prey’s face.

“Good you fainted… it’s much funnier.” he smirked and tossed his T-shirt in the ground.

 

Yugyeom and the group waited for Jaebum in front of the hotel. They wanted to go up to the mountains. They wanted to celebrate their work’s end with a long hike: just the seven boys without the staff. Jackson seemed very angry, he has already told Yugyeom about the “betrayal” and Yugyeom hoped it happened not because of their little action in the bed. He blushed because of the beautiful memory.

What Youngjae said him it was not unexpected! In the bed, JB told him about the tiny kiss what they shared. He was not happy but he believed in his hyung’s words: it was really the end of his relationship with Youngjae.

Even Youngjae was friendlier with him after Yugyeom chased him down on the staircase and pushed him on the hotel walls. He told him where Youngjae’s place is if it’s about Jaebum! He was standing with Bambam and his best friend squeezed his shoulder. Their fight with the maknae ended today.

“Don’t be sad! You look like a cute puppy with this face. At least, you and Yugyeom could talk and I hope you will call that doctor. He is so good to you.”

“I cheated on him. I don’t think so he will forgive me, Bam. And I lost Jaebum forever.”

He looked at the maknae who was still waiting for Jaebum closer to the door.

“Jaebum hyung loves him. We kissed but it was dry and not the one what we shared in front of the hospital.”

“Don’t forget Youngjae, it happened some years ago.” Jackson pointed out and Youngjae had to agree with him.

“I think this hike will be good for your head, man.” Bambam patted his back. “Fresh air and nice atmosphere… and don’t deal with these two: come with me and Jackson.”

“Oh, and you can see how I will get one good punch into our dearest leader’s face! I waited for him more than thirty minutes! Even, this weird man spotted me... eh.”

“Weird man?” Jinyoung asked when they joined them after the kiss what they shared with Mark under this garden’s highest tree.

“Yeah, it’s crazy but I met him earlier here in the garden and now, he smiled at me with his long Joker mouth, which made my bones freezing.”

“Does this man exist or is it just a good horror story from our old Jackson’s mouth assuring us our hike won’t be so calm?”

“Jinyoung-ah, please believe me. Be happy you did not meet him. Brrrhhh…” he shook his chest and the others laughed.

The mood really turned up and they were ready to climb the entire mountain.

 

“Where is he?” Yugyeom looked back after ten minutes and Jinyoung shrugged.

Jackson jumped to him and embraced his maknae’s waist.

“What have you done with him, Yugyeommie?” he winked and maknae blushed again. “Is he so tired that he can’t get out of the bed?”

“Very funny, hyung! I think I should go back to look at him.”

“No… no.” Jinyoung was against the idea. “He is our leader he can decide. Maybe, he wants to rest and not wants to make a big tour like this. I’ve seen him fifteen minutes earlier in the hall of the hotel. He was all right.”

Jackson looked at Yugyeom who grimaced.

“We planned this hike as a date but if you say he is all right… I’ll go.”

“Great! Sooo… GOT7’s hiking tour is ready to staaart!” Bambam punched in the air and the little group was heading towards the hiking trail.

“You mean: GOT6.” Jackson joked and they burst out of laughing.


	19. Now or never

Yugyeom turned back. Something whispered him to turn back and run like an idiot until he reaches their room. He has almost broken the door when he arrived and wanted to see his hyung in the bed. _He wasn’t there_... Jaebum wasn’t in the room and he wasn’t in the hotel; even the staff did not meet him! Yugyeom ran through the entire building and did not see his hyung!

Jackson was with him, he did not want his maknae to go back alone. The others continued their trip.

“Where is he? Where is Jaebum?” Yugyeom started to lose his mind and Jackson hit his head.

He left the maknae alone, running back to the gym and started to scan the floor. Some minutes later, he returned with JB’s bag in his hands.

“Look, there is a paper. I found it in the toilet.” he threw it for Yugyeom.

The boy ripped it off and read:

_“Your jewel is with me from now on. If you don’t want him to be dead, call me and come with me… my boy.”_

Jackson was surprised.

“It sounds that this person knows you.”

Yugyeom’s face went pale and his tears signed for Jackson that he is right.

“Call the police, hyung. Jaebum is in danger.” the maknae wiped his eyes and ran away.

“HEY! STOP!” Jackson jumped in front of him but suddenly, Yugyeom’s power broke out as if he would be a lion and pushed him away.

“I’m sorry, hyung but I know this person and I’m going where they are… I want to save Jaebum… he will kill him.”

Jackson could not stop him or pull him on the ground. He tried but Yugyeom – as a quick cat - pushed the bag in Jackson’s hand and left the hotel. He knew his father wants him to do this but he must find Jaebum! His father will ruin what he changed in his hyung… and Jaebum will hate him! If he knows the truth… he will hate Yugyeom and Yugyeom will leave the GOT7 if Jaebum will wish it but now… he must find them and save him!

‘ _Where are you, monster?_ ’ he thought while he ran into the forest and looked around.

 

He remembered on his father. Once, he had gone to visit him and his father’s face was the last what he wanted to see again in this world. It was frightening and a psychopath looked at him behind the bars.

‘ _I hate you so much._ ’ he cried while he has chosen a new path and did not want to meet the others.

It’s his mission now! A deadly mission, maybe but he will willingly die if it saves Jaebum!

“Please, hyung… be alive… please!”

‘ _I kill myself if my father killed him…_ ’ he said these words for himself and he did not realize he was not on the path anymore and he was lost in the forest.

Suddenly, his phone got a message.

‘ _I know you’re here. I see you. Your hyung sees you and he wants saying something for you…_ ’ it wrote.

“What?” he opened the phone and he heard the familiar but broken voice...

“Yugyeom, run… I’m okay… run away!”

“Little shit!” his father pulled the phone away and…

“I told you to say ‘ _come here’_ , you idiot!” he said and Yugyeom heard how his father kicked in Jaebum’s stomach.

Yugyeom will kill him!

“You have no chance if I find your place! Do you hear me, Dad?” he shouted with real rage.

His own voice changed when he heard JB’s sudden scream.

“Oh, yes. It’s my boy, Yugyeommie.” his father laughed.

“JB, are you there?” he shouted and he hoped JB hears his words. “I am his son but I’m not him, ok? I will save you!” he shouted into the phone.

His father broke the connection and the boy remained alone. He gulped and looked around, wanting to scan the area where he was. The ground was wet and cold, he knew yesterday’s night was raining because he heard the raindrops on their window while… _he kissed Jaebum_. He will never forget the kisses. How could he forget his hyung’s sweet kisses? _Jaebum_ … the strawberry flavor was still on his tongue and Yugyeom adored it. He adores everything in Jaebum: his voice, his dance, his art… and he loves seeing his beautiful hyung under his own body… Yugyeom loves to be on top and loves to make love with Jaebum! He loves him and Jaebum said the same words last night… he won’t lose Jaebum and his father will pay! He ruined his childhood, he ruined Yugyeom’s childhood without realizing it! This man is a monster who needs on some therapy and a better jail!

 

“If you want to save him, why are you standing there? Come here!” his father’s whisper broke the silent of the forest and Yugyeom froze.

It happened that they found each other. Yugyeom walked there and back in the forest until he started to lose the hope that he will find them but one hour – _or two hours_ – later, something started to move behind his back and Yugyeom felt somebody was watching him. He went another round and the shadow followed him. It was very scary but only Jaebum was in his thoughts and he could continue this ‘cat and mouse game’. But… who was the cat and who was the mouse? Jaebum was nowhere but now he and his father looked each other…

“Where were you, son? I waited for you… only you.” he licked his lips and Yugyeom had to close his eyes.

“Where is my hyung?”

“I thought you came to visit your dear father who did _this_ only for you.”

“Where is my hyung?” he asked again louder.

“Okay… you want your hyung, right? I want you.”

“Dad, please… you know you have to show him if you want me to come with you.”

His dad sighed and looked behind of his shoulders.

“There… I left him there. He won’t run anymore. Your hyung is dangerous, Yugyeom-ah… he wanted to bite my fingers off of my hands. It wasn’t successful. I raped him how I raped him when he was a child. I know why you love him more than me… he is… so... ”

“Don’t tell it or I swear I won’t wait for the police and kill you here!”

“Hehe… _just like his father_ … he likes the soft places.” he whispered like an evil and Yugyeom lost his cold head.

He lost himself and jumped on his father, pushing him on the ground, into the sand and they rolled into the cave where Jaebum was lying. Yugyeom could see him once and his face was bloody and his white clothes were dirty. He was lying in a mud, which was cold, of course and Yugyeom lost his head again.

“What have you done with him?” he asked and stopped for a short moment.

His father tried to get up but fell on his knees and laughed, mud was all around on his face.

“After he did not follow my rules… but you heard through the phone, right? I wanted to break his neck… and he wanted to run but fell and hit his head in that rock.” he laughed and Yugyeom’s blood ran up into his face.

He kicked his father with his hands and his whole power did not let his father escape. He kicked into his ribs and kicked his face without a thought that it is bad. He hit his father with raw power and now, he was happy that he danced a lot with his long legs.

When it seemed, his father won’t move again, he ran to Jaebum. His hyung fainted, it was clear and Yugyeom knelt cautiously to him. He touched his neck artery and it was good that it worked. Yugyeom smiled while he pulled Jaebum slowly into his lap and kissed his face.

“I love you so much, thanks you’re alive!” he cried and wanted to warm his hyung’s body.

“ _I love you…_ ” he mumbled and now, in this moment he noticed Jaebum’s clothes.

They were fine and the ribbon on his neck… his hyung’s neck was purple and…

“He wanted to choke you!” he covered his mouth and looked towards the man in the sand.

“I’m so sorry, JB! I’m so sorry…” he sobbed and pulled tighter his hyung onto his chest.

He has never thought he will get the power to save somebody’s life but now… with Jaebum in his arms… he cried but he knows he can save him in the future, too. Losing his father was not a big loss in his life. He lost him when he was very little and got a very cool stepfather, it meant his family is full. Finding Jaebum, after his little actions with men and women showed him a new world and he really wanted to keep it! _Jaebum was different…_ He kissed Jaebum’s lips and the dried blood on his hyung’s face burnt into his memory forever.

His hyung did not lose his power, too. He won even if his father raped him again and hurt him: he lives!

“ _You’re so strong_ …” he cried and did not notice the police, which arrived to save them.

 

Jaebum’s kidnapping shook the other members, mostly Jinyoung. He was sitting under the big tree, which was standing in the hotel’s garden and clenched his hands. He wanted to think over his status as a ‘brother’. _He hated himself_ … Yugyeom went back and he didn’t! This man kidnapped JB again and he was not there!

‘ _How…’_

“You’re thinking too much.” he heard the sweet voice what he loved.

“Ah, Mark… _you_ … what would you have done? I am his brother for the God’s sake!” he started crying and nearly fell but Mark embraced him, instead of falling.

“Little fool, don’t think, I said.” Mark whispered and kissed his hair. “Yes. You could go back and look after him but we did not know this man is out of the jail…”

“Jackson knew it.”

“But he did not know his face! Yes, they met twice and even, he told about him but we did not think it could be him. It’s our fault and… we did not protect JB.” he whispered the last words and Jinyoung looked at him.

“You’re not helping, you know it?”

Mark sighed and tried to smile. Jinyoung let his lover’s arms and kissed him. Mark lost in his embrace and they looked towards the hotel.

“They will be okay… and we learnt a lot about how wrong we were.” Mark grimaced and Jinyoung tried to hold but burst out of laughing at the end.

“I am the worst brother ever!”

“Yes, you are and he will say it always if he’s out of the hospital.” Mark laughed, too.

They laughed and it turned out well, but deep in their thoughts, they knew this man could kill Jaebum! It wasn’t funny and they failed in this test. They must be more cautious and they were idols… it can happen again in the future.

“It’s better if we go back to the hotel. Poor Youngjae is still in shock.” Mark winked and Jinyoung nodded.

“I think I should call our parents. What I will get from my father I will accept.”

“You won’t get anything. They will be happy that JB is all right…”

“No, he raped him.”

Mark stopped and Jinyoung let his hand slip out of his fingers.

“It’s terrible!” Jinyoung cried and Mark ran back, embraced him.

“He’ll get the therapy, Niyoungie. I swear he will be better and thanks to a cool guardian, he will heal.”

 

The next days were grey and silent. Jackson wanted to kill that man! He loved Jaebum so much and forgot the gym accident in the same time; he really wanted to kill that man.

“Stop it, bro! You walk like a poisoned mouse.”

“Bammie… I’m just angry as fuck! He stole something, which is ours!” he kicked in the poor table.

Bambam let him to be angry. It is better for Jackson if he releases the stress.

“But somehow it’s funny how Yugyeom solved the problem, isn’t it?” Bam laughed and Jackson froze.

“Eh?”

“I mean, he hit his father so hard that the man is closer to the death than Jaebummie hyung. He got PTX in his ribs and his entire lungs are totally damaged. His nose and mandibles are broken thanks to our maknae’s legs.”

Jackson smiled, finally and sat on Bambam’s lap. He tossed his T-shirt on the floor and leaned closer until…

“Hey, what are you doing?” the younger chuckled while his hand touched Jackson’s hips.

“You are just sexy when you try to cheer me up.”  

“And, you want to do that thing now?”

“Now or never!” Jackson laughed and kissed Bambam like a hungry wolf.

 


	20. End: healing

After one week, Jaebum has woken up in the hospital and his nightmare has finally ended. Yugyeom was the first one he found in the room. The boy was sitting by his bed and when JB opened his eyes he has immediately looked for a nurse. She came with a syringe and she also checked JB’s temperature. Two days ago, his fever had been very high and they had to fight for his life. The doctors did good job and for now, JB was all right.

 He got some medicines and the police arrived asking him some questions about the man. Jaebum answered; even he has given answers on the awkward questions like ‘ _What happened? What has he done to you?_ ’ He gave complete answers and he blinked towards Yugyeom. He did not want to see him here. The nurse realized it and she asked Yugyeom to go home. When the police left him alone, Jaebum thanked the nurse sending Yugyeom out and she smiled. Jaebum wanted to think over what happened there and he did not ask what they will do with the man… _who was Yugyeom’s real father_.

He was scared when he thought of it. First, when the man told him he did not want to believe in his words. This man can’t be his Yugyeomie’s father, right? This boy is sweet, he has a charm and he is so gentle. He is nothing what his father is and he is always treating Jaebum like a... _jewel_? It was jewel what Yugyeom has always said, right? This boy isn’t relating to this monster! **It’s a lie!**

_But it’s not a lie._ The memories returned and Yugyeom told him the truth before the monster pushed Jaebum on the ground and started beating him. He broke his right arm and his back damaged, too. Dancing after this injury will be so painful he did not want to image it but it was another pain! The pain what **_the raping caused_** … it was on another level and only a good psychologist can help. Jaebum will need on therapy because he will never forget. He forgave but he will never forget. He knew that he was not angry, though. He is not angry because Yugyeom’s father is this monster. He is angry because this monster raised Yugyeom! He did not want to talk to Yugyeom, he wanted to clear his thoughts, first. He hoped Yugyeom was not offended and understand he needs to be alone. While he was thinking, beeping sounds disturbed him and his phone got message… some new messages. It arrived in pieces.

(He smiled and did not deny reading the all.)

 

 ‘ _My dear JB,_

_Somewhere, my heart knows you still love me. My stupid brain is afraid of you that you will ask me to go and if it’s your wish, I am sure I can do it. I love you more than my life, more than the stars on the sky and I want you to be happy. I’m dancing now. I couldn’t go home where the bed is empty and you aren’t there to wait for me._

_The nights are so cold without you and I miss you, wanting to close you into my arms._

_You are my water, you are my muse..._

_I know I can protect you. From now on, I will protect you and I want to be the boyfriend who can save you if the dark comes. I know your secrets. I know them from the beginnings and I want to talk to you if you want sharing your past. Please, sleep a lot and tomorrow… I will visit you if you still want me._

_Love you!_ ’

 

It was sounded like a confession and a love letter in the same time. Jaebum saved the pieces in his phone and he wanted to talk with him. He smiled how he missed Yugyeom! Tomorrow… tomorrow he will be here and they can find each other.

“Please, visit me!” he whispered before he closed his eyes.

 

The dorm was not the noisy one what Yugyeom get used to. The boys were reading on their beds or they talked on low tone. All of them heard about the man who was their maknae’s real father and it shocked them. They have not spoken with him since one week! It started to be awkward and this morning, Jackson was the one who broke the ice. He knocked on his door and he was surprised that he did not find him in his room.

“Where is he?” Bambam asked while they were eating their breakfast.

Jackson shrugged and looked at his watch. It was already nine o’clock and they wanted to go to the hospital but…

“He is not quitting the job, isn’t he?” he jumped and checked the maknae’s room.

The room was full of with Yugyeom’s clothes and he sighed. Mark and Jinyoung smiled and they said that Yugyeom spent the whole night in the practice room and then he visited JB again.

“Wow… this guy is awesome. I couldn’t tell that his father is the evil.” Youngjae yawned and pulled his cereal towards his mouth.

“It’s not his fault.” Mark wanted to protect the maknae but it was unnecessary.

Youngjae wanted to be nice and he really felt sorry towards the maknae. Even if they were not the best friends, he never wished bad for Yugyeom and he also wanted to kill the man who ruined JB’s life. Jinyoung told about everything and Youngjae wished he could help on Jaebum how Yugyeom helps now. He felt he was a horrible person and he hopes, JB will forgive him one day.

“Laughing on him is the one thing in my life what I will regret forever.” he confessed for Bambam.

Jinyoung crossed his arms and he was lost in his thoughts, too.

“Don’t worry, bro… we did not know what happened.”

“Bam, I was his boyfriend! I should have found out and help on him how Yugyeom does! I’m not wondering I lost him.”

Jinyoung opened his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Youngjae followed him with his eyes but Bambam’s finger pulled his attention back.

“Finally, you understand that the first look is not the last. You are better person now and I like you more, too.”

Youngjae’s eyes widened.

“You are my best friend, Bam and do you not like me?”

“ _In the past, geez_ … I liked you but I’ve never called you ‘my best friend’. Now I know who you are and even with your minor mistakes, I like you more.” he smiled and Youngjae accepted the truth.”

“Thank you.”

“Bro, call that doctor! He likes you so much and sent me messages, man.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I thought he cheated me!” Jackson has suddenly returned and poked Bam’s shoulder.

“Ouch! I did not cheat you! Not cheat, after that night!” he winked and they chuckled.

Jackson did not get it.

“Which night are you talking about?”

“Well… you’re my hungry wolf, aren’t you?” he looked at Youngjae and they laughed again.

 

Jackson thought it’s enough from these two and went after the maknae. Yugyeom was dancing and he was happy they met in JYPE.

“What’s going on, bro? I thought you are in the hospital.”

“They sent me home. The police arrived with their questions.”

“Ah…” they seated on the floor and Yugyeom did a little break.

“Won’t you quit and leave us in the sauce, right?” Jackson’s eyes were meaningful.

Some minutes had to pass until he got an unsure answer.

“It depends on him, Jacks.”

“Whatta…?”

“Yes, it depends on him. I am the monster’s son and I don’t want him to look at _this face_ if he hates it.”

“How? He does not hate you, man!”

Jackson regretted the topic because it was the first time when he saw his maknae’s tears. Yugyeom wiped his eyes and he got huge hug from Jackson. He cried on Jackson’s shoulder and his hyung gently patted his back.

“I wrote him a letter…” he said and looked up.

“Can I see it?”

Yugyeom showed him and the reaction was not the one what he waited for… Jackson has suddenly burst out of laughing.

“Is it that bad?” Yugyeom has immediately pulled his phone back and looked at it again.

“No just… it seems you are very desperate, man! It’s awesome but… you can be very-very desperate!”

Yugyeom burst out of laughing, too and he was lying on the floor with his hyung.

“So… I am desperate.” he whispered and Jackson turned his head towards him.

“Are you?”

“I want him, bro. I can’t lose him! I love him.”

 

They did not meet tomorrow. Jaebum wanted to write an answer but his finger did not push the sending button. He trembled in his bed when the doctor visited him and the words did not want to leave his lips. He broke on the third day and the doctor was proud of him. He cried his eyes out and he did not want Yugyeom to see this person.

“You are their leader, Im-shi. They need you to talk about it.”

He heard her and nodded but it was not so simple. Somebody raped him and he did not want… he can’t talk about it! He can’t look at his friends and he can’t look at his family!

“Maybe Jinyoung-ah…”

“Not just him. Both need on your words. You are like a wounded bird and you need on their love. They will be so happy if you will speak. You can show them what they mean for you.”

“Do you think so?”

“I am sure.”

 

The doctor closed his door and her eyes found Yugyeom. The young man was standing a little farther and she welcomed him.

“We can speak if you need.”

“How is he?”

“Good. I thought he will be more stubborn but he did well today.”

“Did he tell you something?”

“We don’t talk about the actual happenings but I want him to talk about his feelings. If he speaks and let you hear it please, don’t deny him.”

“I won’t do that. I’m just… I fear he will break up.”

She smiled and poked towards the room.

“I think today you can visit him. He will be surprised but I know he misses you.”

 

Yugyeom was staring at the closed door. Behind of the walls, Jaebum waits for him. He pulled for the handle and slowly, pushed it down. He closed his eyes…

“Oh…” he heard his voice and pressed his lips.

“Ahm… I’m so sorry… I… I… I missed you so much.” Yugyeom fell on his knees and sobbed like a baby.

Jaebum jumped in his bed. The IV did not let him to run to Yugyeom and he was watching his lover’s head on the floor and hearing his ‘sorry’. He wanted Yugyeom to stand up! It was not his fault… it’s not his…”

“Hey… stop!” his leader tone broke out of him and the maknae looked up.

“ _You_ … **don’t dare to cry!** ” he pointed at him and Yugyeom wiped his eyes.

“But I’m so sorry...”

Jaebum sighed and crossed his hands.

“If you feel sorry… **then why do not you come over here and kiss me?!** ” he shouted and tossed his book onto the floor.

It was a good sign for Yugyeom and he rushed there. He has never run so quickly in his life and touched JB’s neck, pulling the leader up to his lips and he kissed him. Jaebum’s sweet strawberry scent what he missed so much, he can feel again!

 He embraced Jaebum’s hips and he could see how pale his boyfriend was. He hated Jaebum’s present condition and he wanted to take him into his arms jumping out of the window, leaving this place like Superman would do.

“I love you!” Jaebum’s tired voice warmed him and he kissed him stronger.

“I will protect you! I swear, ok?”

“ _Yugyeom_ … you are doing this… you always protect me and I wanted to tell you. You… are my… if I am your… khm… jewel or what… **_you are my angel_**.”

Yugyeom’s lips went dry while he listened on him and wiped his stupid teary eyes.

“What?”

“I said: an angel.” he replied and now, he was the one who kissed Yugyeom and pulled the maknae on the bed.

They have almost destroyed the medical things and Yugyeom froze… he burst out of laughing but this time, he laughed from his heart and JB laughed, too when the nurse broke in the room and she looked at Yugyeom as if the boy would be an idiot. They laughed and it was so good. Jaebum’s smile was like a healing gift and it burnt in Yugyeom’s memory.

“Can we come in finally?” Mark has suddenly appeared in the door with friends behind his back and Jaebum looked at the guys.

“Were you in the hospital in the whole time?” Yugyeom dropped his chin when Bambam, Youngjae, Jackson, Jinyoung and Mark headed in the room, closing the door.

“This guy’s boyfriend works in this hospital. So, Youngjae made a sudden love confession and we were the chorus. You can see it via Youtube, some fans recorded it.” Jackson explained while he embraced Jaebum. “How are you, sweetheart?”

“Sweetheart?”

“Is it too much?”

“Yes.”

“Shame on me.”

“No problem. I’m better.”

“Great… and you?” he looked at their maknae whose eyes were very red.

“Did he cry again?”

“Again?”

“JACKSON HYUNG!”

“He cried while he wrote that letter!”

“What letter?” Mark asked and wanted to know about the details.

“Jackson hyung, did you tell them about everything?”

“Just the romantic letter.” Jinyoung smiled and he hugged JB, too.

“HYUNG!”

“No worry… Jackson wrote me one, too.” Bambam started to look for the evidence until Jackson tore his phone out of his hands.

“Delete.”

“HEY!”

 

They were noisy again and Jaebum was watching them from the bed, smiling like an idiot when Jackson pushed Bambam’s phone into the water. He laughed when noticed how strong Mark and Jinyoung’s love was and he caught the small moment when Jinyoung pulled Mark closer to him. He wiped his eyes when Youngjae’s doctor surprised them with a quick visit and kissed Youngjae. It was funny that his name was also Youngjae.

“So, 2Jae is real.” Bambam chuckled and his eyes found the happy Jaebum.

“Are you tired?” he whispered but Jaebum heard him.

“No. I want to go home with you.”

Mark turned to him and winked. Jinyoung saw it.

“Hey… don’t cheat me!” he pulled him closer and a sudden kiss played in front of everybody’s eyes.

Jackson liked the scene and looked at Bambam.

“Don’t go closer.” his boyfriend treated him like a normal friend and Jackson loved him more.

He fell in love always when he has seen his playful Bambam.

“ _Guys_ … is it official that we all are in love, right?” Youngjae asked and looked at his friends.

Doctor Youngjae embraced his hips and he thought how happy this little family was. He wanted to know these persons. They all looked at Jaebum. He was their leader.

Jaebum looked at his happy angel. Their eyes met and Yugyeom went closer… until he could touch Jaebum’s hand, closed him into his arms and in front of the members, they kissed each other.

“ _You are my jewel_ …” he whispered.

“ _You are my angel_ …”

“Aaand we are satisfied with this story’s result!” Jackson kissed into Bambam’s ears and they all knew Jaebum will heal.

 

Time will heal him and everything will be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much that You followed this story. It was one of my favorites and a new experience because mostly, I write fantasy/werewolf stories.  
> I liked it writing.  
> For me... I'm still healing. My father died some years ago and I realized I'm not over his sudden death and... I realized he never liked me... he liked me but never... whatever, it's complex and about 3 siblings, boring... xd  
> This fic is the one what I wanted to write and finish, even if nobody gives reaction. You gave reaction and I'm so thankful! 
> 
> Hope you like the end! :))))
> 
> Thank You!


End file.
